Spin the Bottle
by BobSince1934
Summary: Sara's known for having orgies, but Tegan usually isn't invited. This time however, the girl Tegan likes, Lindsey, is coming, but unfortunately Lindsey has a crush on Sara. The problem is, Sara has a crush on Stacy. Combine a jealous Emy and a suspicious Sarah, and everyone involved in this slumber party has an agenda. A game of spin the bottle may help them sort it all out.
1. Chapter 1

Hearing Sara knock on my door in the middle of the day was the equivalent of having your boss walk into your office unexpectedly; usually it was never a good sign. Anxiety made me wrack my brain for anything I could have done recently to upset her as I got up to open the door, but I couldn't remember stealing one of her CDs or borrowing one of her shirts or eating the last donut in the bakery box before she could get to it and fight me for it. Still, I told my bones to brace themselves and hoped that would be enough to prevent my face from breaking upon any unblocked blows. I flinched as the door creaked open.

Eyes squinted in defense, my brain was having difficulty registering the fact that Sara wasn't pummeling me to a pulp. Her face was scrunched up like she was watching a dog lick its own ass, though, and I realized that it was because my own face was contorted unnecessarily. I smoothed out the wrinkles in my features and tried to keep a straight face and play it off like nothing weird had happened. My hand shot to the back of my head in nervous habit, smoothing the short fluff of hair on the back of my neck. I still wasn't used to how short my new haircut was.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

I could see her contemplating whether or not my strangeness was a good enough reason for her to punch me in the face like I thought she was going to do in the first place, but I guess she decided it wasn't. "I'm having a sleepover tonight."

"Oh." Around our fourteenth birthday Mariam Webster had added a second definition to the word "sleepover," and that definition was "orgy." Overnight slumber parties had gone from Mario Kart and cookies to moans and gasps, and I still wasn't sure what to think about it a whole year later. I'd never actually attended any of these redefined sleepovers Sara hosted as I'd stopped being invited after that same birthday, but the lesbian contingents would keep me awake at night across the hall, and just because I was still a virgin didn't mean I was oblivious as to what was going on behind that closed door. Usually Sara never told me when these sleepovers were happening. I wasn't invited, and it wasn't my business. But she must have known that I could hear her every time, so I thought maybe she had come to warn me to find some ear plugs or prepare to have my headphones on all night.

"I invited Lindsey," she added.

"Oh," I repeated. Lindsey was a girl in our friend circle that I totally didn't have a crush on because I was straight. I didn't cut my hair because Lindsey had a crush on Sara and said Sara's hair would look better short, and I definitely wasn't jealous that most likely Sara would be banging her all night. Bitter only because my extreme lack of care, I added, "So?"

"Well I don't really like Lindsey. I'm trying to get with Stacy, you know? But Lindsey likes me and I don't want her to, but I know you like her, and you're kind of me, basically, so maybe if you go she'll be satisfied with hooking up with you instead of me. So long story short; you're invited."

That was the most jumbled and strung together Sara had ever arranged her words. I barely followed her, but I'd definitely picked up on the notion that she wanted me to sleep with Lindsey. "I'm straight," I countered. It was the only response to come to mind.

"Right. Sure. So you're coming, right?" She didn't seem impressed.

"I have a boyfriend."

"And I have a headache. Want to spit out any more irrelevant information?" She signed. "I try to do something nice for you for once and you're really going to say no?"

Ugh. I did want to say yes, but I wasn't about to tell Sara that. 'Yes, I'd love to attend your lesbian orgy, sis, even though I'm not out yet and can't even admit my gayness to myself and have never even kissed another girl, let alone fucked one in a room filled with other women, one of whom was my sister.' It all sounded ridiculous, so I played the defense card. "You just said you were inviting me so that you didn't have to sleep with Lindsey. You're not being nice, you're being selfish."

"I'm not being selfish. If I was being selfish I'd just be rude and uninvite her. By inviting you I'm helping all three of us."

I rolled my eyes.

"Look, are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I guess," I grumbled as unenthusiastically as possible, making it seem like I was doing her a favor instead of succumbing to my own selfish desires. I wished Sara had hit me with her fists instead of this news. Not only was there no way for me to mentally prepare for this night, there was also no time. I was going to slam my door in Sara's face and hopefully make her question revoking my invite, but the doorbell downstairs was already ringing before I could.

"Welp, that's someone," Sara said. "Come on, Tee." She motioned for me to follow behind her, and I wondered how quickly she'd notice if I ran off and jumped out a window. If Sara could tell I was gay, who else could? Did Stacy and Emy and Sarah already know I was gay too? Did Lindsey? They'd all know after I spent the night with them for sure, and my head wasn't okay with any of them finding out, but my heart was perfectly fine with spilling the beans to Lindsey, so I stayed right behind Sara in hopes that it was her at the door.

It wasn't, of course. It was Emy, Sara's ex, and her new girlfriend, who was also Sarah but with an 'H' which is pretty ironic and kind of fucked up. I was pretty sure Emy thought I was straight, though. If she was fucked up enough to date another person named Sara(h), I don't see what would deter her from trying to bang another girl that looked exactly like Sara unless she thought for sure that girl was straight, and Emy had certainly never hit on me. After tonight though I was sure she'd be as adamant as Sara and my subconscious that I was gay, and I wasn't fond of the thought of having to reject her certainly proceeding advances. Not only was it awkward because she was one of my best friends, it was unsettling because I wanted Lindsey. While Lindsey was obsessed with Sara too, Emy was obsessed with everything Sara-related and I kind of wished their personalities would swap. If Lindsey would date me because I looked like Sara, well, I was desperate enough to almost maybe be okay with that, even though it would totally blow up in our faces twenty years down the line when we were married and had three kids and she realized she didn't like me for who I was at all. But right now I was fifteen and horny and, let's be real, I didn't care. I'd care in twenty years when all of my children were named Sara regardless of their gender like some kind of fucked-up new George Foreman family.

Emy and Sarah's relationship was still pretty recent, and they were in that sickeningly adorable stage where they stood no more than two inches apart from each other at all times and are pretty much constantly making out. On second thought, Emy might not even notice I was in the room. Emy might not even notice Sara was in the room. Why did they bother to come here anyway if they were just going to be grossly lovey dovey with each other? It wasn't like they were an old couple who'd been together forever and needed to "spice up" their relationship. Why did Sara even invite them? I was pretty sure she didn't still have feelings for Emy. Hell, she was hung up on this new Stacy girl. Sara should be happy Emy found another Sarah to make out with. Maybe Stacy wanted to brag that she'd gotten the original Sara and made Sara invite them for bitchiness's sake. Fuck if I knew. Lesbians were too complicated for me. That's why I was definitely not one of them. I already knew too much. I didn't want to know any more details.

The doorbell rang again and there was a 50/50 chance it'd be Lindsey this time. Of course, it still wasn't. It was Stacy and her joyful mood upon seeing Sara seemed to turn sour when she realized Emy had gotten here before her. Apparently my raging jealousy theory was right because Stacy grabbed Sara's hips and practically sucked Sara's entire mouth into her own. I was pretty sure I'd seen a movie about this on the Sci-Fi network, and I was pretty sure Stacy was an alien succubus, but that was Sara's problem and not mine. But maybe I'd warn Lindsey so she'd run away with me to my room to feel safe and we'd make out because we were the last surviving members of the party who weren't infected with alien venom or probed or something. Then when Sara later asked me if I'd gotten laid, I could deny it and my sexuality because there hadn't been witnesses. It was a full-proof plan.

Then there was a knock at the door, sweet and soft, and I knew it was LB, and I thought it was adorable that she hadn't seen the doorbell. Sara was too busy being eaten by Stacy (not in the good way), and Emy had that look in her eye like she wanted to eat Sarah in every way possible, so I happily took it upon myself to open the door to my sweet crush.

There she was, disposable camera in front of her eyes like always. The door hit its stop, and Lindsey pressed the button whose shape her thumb had practically conformed to by this point. I didn't know she would surprise me with a picture, but I was smiling for it.

She lowered the camera to her chest and its strap stretched around her neck. "Oh. Tegan. Sorry, I thought Sara would be opening the door."

My smile fell, the photo shot out from her camera, and the picture was in my kitchen trashcan before it even had a chance to develop. Crush my heart, why don't you?

I got a sickening satisfaction seeing her crumble just as much as I had at the sight of Stacy and Sara. She was either petrified or heartbroken or both, but hopefully that would just mean she would accept me as a rebound easier.

I was pretty sure both of us just stood there traumatized for a solid two minutes before anyone else even realized Lindsey had arrived and that we were all finally here. I took these couple minutes to admire Lindsey's beauty. God, she was so cute, probably the only girl in existence that was shorter than me, and her frame looked good under the wing of my arm as I held my limb out behind her, careful not to touch her and lead her on to what I was doing.

When Stacy pulled away from the kiss, Sara's entire mouth was somehow still intact, and she wiped all of Stacy's saliva off her lips as she noticed Lindsey for the first time. The first thing she said was likely her first thought and as the "oh shit" came out of her mouth I could see the disappointment in her eyes as she looked into Lindsey's way too excited irises, lit up upon seeing Sara not attached to another woman's face. Sara did not look happy, and I certainly didn't have to worry about Sara liking her back at all.

My twin ushered us all upstairs to her room - her very small room - and it felt way too claustrophobic with all of us in it. I hadn't been in here with this many people since I was a kid and I'd grown a bit since then when the room had seemed bigger compared to my own size. I shoved myself in a corner, trying to put space between me and the other bodies, and I still wasn't even convinced any of them knew I was there. Sara was pulling a twelve pack of beer out from under her bed, Lindsey was looking up at her longingly, Emy was watching her under the pretense of awaiting booze, and Sarah was watching Emy watch Sara like she wasn't convinced Emy was over her ex, and I felt bad for the girl because she was probably right. Stacy was scowling back and forth between Lindsey and Emy like she couldn't decide whose throat to rip out first, and I was now completely convinced she was an evil alien. My plan to rescue Lindsey and our future children from her remained in effect.

The only person who paid any mind to me was Sara when she handed me my beer (after everyone else had already gotten theirs, of course), and I wished she had just kept ignoring me because when she looked at me her eyes were so expectant, like "keep that crazy bitch of yours away from me." It was a lot of pressure, and I wanted to defend Lindsey, but not to the point where Sara would like her and give her a chance, so I just kept quiet.

I couldn't decide if I actually wanted to get drunk or not. I didn't exactly want to be too loosened up for this occasion, and I was afraid drinking would just make me more nervous, so I took small, unsure sips and you couldn't even tell the level of beer in my bottle was dropping. Lindsey, however, was drinking like a mad woman who had been in a desert for a year with only an oasis and no alcoholic beverages. Half of her bottle was gone in the first swig, and there was no way someone her size had a high alcohol tolerance. I wasn't sure if her being drunk would heighten my chances with her, but I'd certainly find out because she was definitely going to get there and get there fast. Every time Emy locked eyes with Sara or Stacy locked lips with Sara, Lindsey gave the bottle a violent swig. I noticed when her glass was empty before she did, and I watched her try to take a drink when there wasn't anything left to imbibe, and the panic in her eye made me wonder if she would go crazy before Stacy did.

Something about her panic made her panic and she didn't know what to do with the empty bottle. She was clearly the first one finished with her first round, but no one was judging her but me because no one was paying her any attention. Sara was making a point of ignoring her, Emy and Sarah had no reason to care about her, and Stacy just didn't give a flying fuck. Still, she commanded their attention like it was already focused on her negatively and she wanted to turn it into a positive judgment.

"Hey, guys, I've got an idea!" I could hear the groan in everyone's head as they awkwardly paused their conversation to turn towards Lindsey, even my own. She held her empty bottle high in the air and announced, "Why don't we play spin the bottle?"

Spin the bottle? Even I was cool enough to know that spin the bottle stopped being cool halfway through junior high. Spin the bottle hardly seemed like a decent intro to the orgies Sara was infamous for, but based on everyone's faces, the game wasn't a common occurrence.

Sara looked hesitant, and the other Sarah was clearly just thinking "what the fuck?" but I could see the faintest glimmer of excitement in both Emy's and Stacy's eyes. Stacy stared at Sara with a flirty grin thinking, "I'd love to make out with you while all eyes are on us so everyone knows who you belong to," and Emy gave Sara the slightest, quickest glance before turning back to her own Sarah and giving her a shrug that said "might as well humor her just to be nice" like she wasn't trying to rope Sarah into it just so she could have the opportunity to maybe kiss Sara again without it being cheating.

By some fucking miracle, Lindsey had chosen the one high school party in the history of the universe where the guests had enough to gain from a game of spin the bottle that they actually accepted her pitch. There was no doubt in my mind that we all knew this was the lamest thing we could possibly do, yet none of us were protesting, including me. Any game that gave me an opportunity to kiss Lindsey Byrnes was a game I wanted to play, whether I was twelve or thirty.

Awkwardly the small group started to form a circle, and I was the last to scoot in because I was unsure where I fit. Sara saw me lagging behind in my corner and quickly gestured to the spot between Lindsey and Stacy, and I was thinking that was both an attempt to bring me closer to Lindsey and a way to put a barrier between the two lest Lindsey's jealousy manifest itself as a knife she was capable of shoving into Stacy's spine. Slowly I claimed the spot as my own, crossing my legs over the carpet. Stacy paid me no mind, but Lindsey rolled her eyes just barely enough for me to notice it. Trying to forget her annoyance with me, she placed the bottle in the middle of the circle and gave it a spin.

I swear to you it was this close to landing on me. A fucking inch further to the left and it wouldn't be pointing at Sarah's ankle; it would be pointing at mine. In fact, the more I looked at it, the more it looked like it had landed perfectly between the two of us. She could probably call a redo if she wanted, but Lindsey saw it and quickly decided that it was her choice between the two of us, and apparently I disgusted her so much that she chose Sarah over me. I had to watch the body of the girl I loved lean over me to connect her lips with the pair that had replaced my sister's when she and Emy broke up.

I could have just died. I think I might have actually. As Sarah spun the bottle, I felt myself sink into the carpet, the emptiness taking over me. I barely had enough life in me to will myself to pay attention to who it landed on. As soon as the empty glass stopped I was confident the universe was laughing in my face on purpose. Lindsey's spin had landed on Sarah, and Sarah's spin had landed on Lindsey.

Those two didn't even want to make out! Literally everyone here but me and Sarah just wanted to make out with Sara, and people weren't even getting their wishes granted, so why did the universe have to rig the game specifically to torture me more than anyone? Why did Lindsey keep having to be the one to kiss people, people who weren't me. God, what I wouldn't give to be Sara right now. If I was Sara, Lindsey would have argued that first spin had landed on me and I would be in heaven. What was so different from me and Sara anyway? We were identical fucking twins. Sara was out and I wasn't. Sara was more sexual and I wasn't. That was it. Those were our only differences. If I could change those two things, Lindsey would want me just as much as she wanted my twin. Those two things were so shallow and insignificant. There had to be more things Sara had to offer, things different between us that I wasn't recognizing, or else it didn't make sense for her to get so many more girls than me.

"That's not fair!" Sara called before Lindsey and Sarah could share their second kiss. "If it's just you two spinning the bottle back and forth, it's going to get boring. New rule: You can't kiss the same person twice in a row."

I was thankful for Game Master Sara. Neither Lindsey nor Sarah looked upset they couldn't kiss again, and my heart started to mend a little, knowing Lindsey's lips wouldn't be on anyone else's just inches in front of me for the moment.

Since she had declared the new rule, Sara confiscated the bottle into her own possession. With a flick of her fingers, the bottle went spinning, and this was what everyone had been waiting for. Half the people it could land on were people who wanted to kiss her, and the likelihood of someone accomplishing their goals for this game was high, whether it was Stacy proving a point, Emy getting one last kiss, or Lindsey living out her dream.

But of fucking course.

Of all the people that bottle could land on.

It was fucking me.

And there was no debating it was me this time. The bottle was facing me dead center, cutting me symmetrically in half. I'd practically forgotten I was even playing. Nobody here wanted to kiss me, and all eyes had been on Sara. Until now.

This was a combination no one had thought about. People recognized my presence for the first time now, saw me and realized that Sara and I were identical lesbian twins, and while that was an obvious fact, I could see it click in everyone's mind for the first time. Even Lindsey was staring at me now, and the attention was both scary and riveting.

"D- Does that count?" Sara asked to no one in particular, looking around the group for an answer to the awkward situation.

But she and I were the only two who thought it was awkward. In chorus, without any question, the group replied firmly, "Yes."

We were a commodity. Lindsey was seeing me, but seeing me as some freaky side show act or a weird porn scene. When that bottle landed on me, everyone in the room forgot their motives for the game. Some primal lesbian desire had taken over the group, and every one of them was curious to see what two identical pairs of mouths looked like pressed against each other.

Sara had expressed her hesitation, but I hadn't said anything? Did I want to be seen as part of some incestuous fetish? No. But I was desperate enough to take any opportunity thrown at me to get Lindsey to notice me. After this kiss she might finally see me as Sara's twin, the same as Sara in every way but personality. If all else failed, she might kiss me just to taste the hint of residue saliva Sara's lips would leave on mine.

I locked eyes with my sister and we silently confirmed with each other that we were prepared to do this. I was confident enough to meet her halfway, thinking of Lindsey and how she was seeing me as something other than annoying for the first time.

But as soon as my lips caught Sara's, I forgot all about Lindsey. I never imagined my first kiss would be with my sister, but I never imagined her lips to be this supple and smooth, this soft and moist. This was better than anything I could have ever dreamed of, and I'd dreamt of plenty of kisses and a lot more action down south. I didn't know if every girl's kiss felt like this, but one thing was sure when we pulled away.

I'd caught the Sara bug.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't even know where the bottle had gone or who shoved it away. All I knew was that suddenly everyone was chugging their drinks and bottles identical to the one that had started the game began littering the floor. The one that had been in the middle of the circle wasn't there anymore, and that was because there was no circle now. Everyone had scooted closer to the sight of me and Sara locking lips and bunched together to get a better look and take in the curiosity to the fullest. When Sara and I pulled away, I jumped slightly at seeing their bodies so close to ours so suddenly.

Clearly we'd done something magical, helped four people discover the holy grail of weird fetish porn. I couldn't really judge them, though. I enjoyed it just as much as they did. Except they were getting off on the thought of incest, and I was getting off on the actual thing. It wasn't like I'd liked it before, though. How was I supposed to know Sara was such a good kisser and that her lips were so soft and that her hands on my face sent fire through my entire body? God, my hormones were as bad as everyone else's.

"Goddamn," someone said behind me, and I was pretty sure it was Sarah, which was ironic because she was the only one in the room without feelings for me or Sara. If she enjoyed watching us kiss, I could only imagine the kick the rest of them were getting out of this. Emy who'd been quietly focusing solely on her romantic feelings for Sara was now shamelessly responding to what her genitals said about Sara too, and Stacy and Lindsey who'd been painfully jealous all night had replaced all their bitterness with lust.

Lindsey. I'd kind of forgotten she was there. That kiss had wiped her from my memory and made me forget that the entire reason I agreed to come to this party was for a chance to be with Lindsey. So my motives have changed a little bit. That would be okay if Lindsey still hated me and thought I was the most annoying thing in the world like she did two minutes ago. But now she was looking at me like I was a person and not a nuisance. And not just a person. A person she could possibly consider finding attractive and desirable. Sara was right when she said my coming to the party would make Lindsey see me in a different light. I just wasn't sure how I felt about that now, and I kind of wish Sara had been wrong.

I didn't know what was supposed to happen now that the game seemed to be over, and Sara and I were just kind of looking at each other and looking around the room back and forth.

"Kiss again," Emy said, and Sarah nodded and gripped her girlfriend's hand like Emy was a genius for coming up with that idea.

Sara laughed and looked to Stacy, the girl she was trying to hook up with, to see if she had any protests about a second kiss. Clearly she didn't, and Sara shrugged. "Want to, Tee?"

The first kiss hadn't been a choice, and being asked my opinion on the subject now was a foreign concept to me. The question caught me off guard, but of course I wanted to. I wasn't about to straight up shout "hell yeah!" and fist pump, though, so my hesitation fit my tone when I told her, "Why not?"

Where the first kiss had been an equal, gentle meeting of lips with no force or passion, this kiss was the exact opposite. I moved to do the same motions I did last time, make my second kiss just like my first, but Sara's tongue poked out and swiped across my bottom lip, and it made me open my eyes for a split second in surprise. Sara still had her eyes closed and was simply putting herself into the moment, so I quickly closed my eyelids and tried to do the same. Instinct took over, and I opened my mouth to her, letting her stick her tongue wherever she wanted.

Her taste surprised me. I didn't expect to taste much more than beer and maybe some of Stacy's lipstick, but the flavor of Sara was clearly there, sweet and savory, beneath it all. And I was getting a good taste of it too. My tongue imitated hers and it did so theatrically. Sara was making sure we put on a good show for our guests, and they could easily see our tongues dancing and gliding against each other, and I thought this would go on forever. My head was getting woozy from lack of oxygen, and just as I thought I'd pass out from suffocation or sexual frustration, Sara pulled away, licking her lips and wiping them to stopping the skin from chapping.

"Fuck, that's hot," Emy said, and I noticed that Sarah's hand was stroking lightly at her inner thigh.

"I'll agree with that," Stacy added, voice sultry and dripping with lust. She scooted closer behind Sara and grabbed her by the shoulders, lightly massaging the muscles for a moment before leaning her body backwards and twisting Sara's neck to meet her face in a kiss.

Seeing another kiss just as passionate as mine had just been reminded me that Sara didn't throw sleepovers anymore. This was an _orgy._ That moment of calm that came with kissing Sara disappeared as all my nerves and then some came back. I'd just had my first kiss with a girl, and now I was expected to lose my virginity, too. I wasn't even one hundred percent sure how sex even worked with two girls, let alone six, and I just sat there awkwardly hoping everyone would just forget I existed again as I watched Stacy suck Sara's face off.

Emy and Sarah had gotten into their own groove like I'd expected they would, and they were making out with hands on each other's hips, slivers of skin exposed as their shirts rid up slightly. I didn't even bother to look at Lindsey because I didn't want to make eye contact, and I knew she wasn't kissing anyone or petting anyone's breasts through their shirt like Stacy was doing with Sara, and there was really no reason for me to even be interested in watching her.

While it wasn't exactly what I wanted to be doing at that moment, I settled for watching Sara and Stacy and pretending to be interested in their actions. Apparently Sara sensed I was looking at her, because as soon as Stacy gave her a breather she looked at me and tilted her head in Lindsey's direction, and she didn't have to say anything for me to know what she meant. She wanted me to sleep with Lindsey, and, while I could probably convince her to fuck me, I was too nervous and didn't think I even wanted to anymore. That was stupid, though. I'd liked Lindsey two minutes ago. How different could I really feel about her now? I was just starting to consider being brave and going for it anyway when Stacy's eyes shifted from Lindsey to me and beckoned me towards her with two fingers.

No doubt my face gave away I was confused as hell because Stacy had never so much as spoken to me before let alone expressed any desire to sleep with me.

"Come here, Tegan," she called again, as if I didn't understand what her gesture had meant.

I found myself complying not because I wanted to, but because figuring out what Stacy wanted was a better alternative to seducing Lindsey. Tentatively, I sat beside her, not knowing what to expect, but it comforted me that Sara was practically glued to her other hip and was only a foot or two away from me at most. When Stacy's lips engulfed mine, I thought I was going to have a heart attack and die, and even after I registered what was happening and the shock wore off, it still wasn't a pleasant kiss. Too much tongue and too much lip and too much lipstick and she didn't have that sweetness Sara did. My twin could do better than this. Stacy was cute, I guess, but if she kissed like that forever, cute only mattered so much.

I'd never been as relieved as I was when that kiss ended. It felt more like a formality than a voluntary act of passion, and when she spoke I understood why. "Want to join us?"

Now I got it. Stacy was still trying to brag to all the Sara lovers that she was the one sleeping with Sara tonight and not them. After our display, I'd become another object of attraction, and if Stacy was able to bed both of us it would clearly mean she was the best/hottest/luckiest/whatever it was she was trying to prove. Stacy didn't want me; she wanted Sara and the bragging rights.

Was I willing to be some pawn in Stacy's game in order to avoid Lindsey? Absolutely. And it wasn't like I was only going to sleep with Stacy. Sara was right there beside her, and I would be able to kiss her and touch her, and just the thought of that made the adrenaline resurge through my body. I was less nervous now that I knew I'd at least lose my virginity to Sara too. There was no reason it wouldn't be as easy and instinctual and sexy as the kisses we shared.

I nodded my head and leaned over Stacy's slender body to capture Sara's lips in another kiss, erasing Stacy from my mouth. My sister easily complied and our lips melted together. Damn, I could do that all day.

Sara patted the carpet next to her and the way her fingers ruffled the shag made me wonder what else they could do. "Sit by me, Tee." Stacy had used my full name, but Sara continually referred to me as my nickname, and I knew she was doing it to comfort me, and it was working. Having me switch sides was another gesture of comfort, a way to get me away from Stacy who Sara knew I had no desire to have any relationship, sexual or otherwise, with, and I couldn't believe how good a sister Sara was being today. Usually we only spoke to each other to start a fight, but Sara had helped me in more ways than one today; she'd indirectly told me she accepted my sexuality, helped me try to get the girl I thought I liked, soothed my anxiety about my first kiss, and was now doing the same to me with my first time. I adored her so much I could kiss her. And I did.

We made out for a good while, and I was surprised Stacy didn't stop us to claim Sara for herself. I should have known that when I looked at her again, her eyes would be absolutely clouded over with lust. She liked the view. Why would she stop us? Then I was just surprised Sara wasn't stopping us. We'd already put on our show. Didn't she want to kiss the girl she originally set out to kiss by now? Whatever. I wasn't going to stop her and interrogate her. I was having the time of my life, and, if I do say so myself, I was starting to get a hang of this kissing thing.

Something hit me in the thigh and it brought me back to reality. That was definitely a shirt, I thought, looking down at the projectile. And it was a familiar shirt. A shirt I'd seen on Emy today. Then a bra followed suit, hitting me in my knee, and curiosity made me look over to a very much topless Emy and a Sarah whose shirt was unbuttoned and barely caught around her shoulders. I had never had any desire to see Emy in such a state of undress, but I had to admit her tan suited her, and I could understand why Sara had dated her and invited her tonight.

Stacy had taken advantage of my distraction and kissed Sara. Well, kissed her and ran her hands down the front of Sara's shirt until she was unbuttoning her baggy jeans. A thin rim of hair visible under Sara's pants made my cunt give a kick that reminded me that my own genitals were perfectly functioning organs. When Stacy's hands slipped beneath Sara's pants and boxers, I might have whimpered just a little bit. I didn't know what was hotter: imagining some girl's hand doing that to me or watching it happen to my sister. Even just this tiny glimpse of intimate skin was the most naked I'd seen her in who knows how many years, and her body was fucking tempting. I wanted to run my hands through her bush, feel if her curls were as soft as mine.

Even with her eyes closed in concentration, Sara knew exactly where I was and when she reached around my body to bring me closer to her, the way her fingers touched the edge of my breast was very intentional and sent goose bumps across my entire body. When she kissed me again, I couldn't close my eyes. I was staring at the way Stacy's fingers bulged beneath Sara's pants, circled and pumped and stroked, and I was captivated by the movements. I was treating this like a learning session, avoiding looking at Stacy to pretend she wasn't there, that she wasn't the one giving Sara her pleasure and making her moan into my mouth. The thought made me as jealous as Stacy'd been of Lindsey and Emy earlier, and I didn't want that feeling and didn't want anything to relate Stacy's personality to mine. I also didn't want her kissing skills, but I had to admit that she didn't seem to be nearly as bad with her hands. If I could pick up a thing or two from her, I'd be grateful. Not that I'd verbally show her my appreciation.

Sara's moans made me aware that she wasn't the only one feeling pleasure in the room. Emy was definitely having a good time, and I could tell it was Emy because I'd heard those moans plenty of times before. Emy had been to nearly all of Sara's orgies, and when they were dating she came over even more often. I'd grown to resent how much really loud sex they had, and hearing her now gave me an instinctual urge to cover my ears. But I didn't do that and I didn't look either.

Sara pushed Stacy to the floor, and the way I was holding on to her hip made me fall down with them. I propped myself up on my elbow, though, to get a better look at what was going on, and Sara was pushing Stacy's dress up so far that I could see her belly button as well as her panties, soaked through just slightly at the front. The niceties from Sara today didn't extend solely to me because she gave up the pleasure Stacy was giving her, pulled the taller girl's hands out of her pants, and knelt in front of her. Teasingly she kissed Stacy's thighs, and I was seeing much more of her than I ever thought I would. I never would have guess where Stacy's moles and freckles were, but now that I'd seen them, I wasn't sure I could forget them and ever look at her the same way again.

If I thought that was traumatic, I probably should have looked away when Sara used her index finger to pull Stacy's panties to one side, revealing all of her before slipping her tongue between her folds and tugging lightly at Stacy's clit with her lips. I'd never seen another woman's sex up close like this, and my body didn't know whether to like it or be freaked out that the first woman I was seeing naked like this was Stacy. The result was something between arousal and hyperventilation, and I didn't know which was making my heart speed up more.

Sara was going to fucking town. I could hear every lick, lap, and flick of her tongue against Stacy's slickness, and lips met lips so lustfully I thought I was watching an HD porno. Sara's tongue made Stacy's hands seem like inexperienced virgins, and I knew my sister was where the real learning was at. She'd taught me how to kiss, and now she was giving me a great view of what to do when you ate a girl out, and judging by Stacy's moans and gasps it was a full-proof, five star method. I made sure to take in the gentle head movements, the swirling speed of Sara's lips around Stacy's button, and the firmness of Sara's tongue as she pumped in and out of Stacy's cunt, licking and lapping and curling into the sweet spot I knew was there. Stacy's hands entangled in Sara's short locks and shoved her head so far into her pussy, even Sara's nose was working Stacy's clit to bring her to orgasm. When Stacy's hips buckled wildly and her back arched and her juices spilled all around my sister's face as she came, I was thoroughly impressed and thoroughly soaked.

These orgies had done wonders for Sara's sex skills, and it was just another reason all these girls wanted her. It was a reason I understood. I was jealous of Stacy just like she wanted me to be. I felt so lucky that I'd even gotten to kiss Sara. God, my sister was like some kind of infamous porn star everyone in town was trying to get their hands on. While it was pathetic I was one of her fans, I was too horny to care at the moment.

I had no clue what the fuck I was supposed to do about the pressure between my thighs. I was subtly grinding into the carpet and squeezing my thighs together, but I didn't know what else I could do to get relief. The thought of going through the entire rest of the night blue balled was excruciating, but I wasn't about to take care of myself here in front of everybody. I barely did that when I was alone, and I'd be damned if I masturbated in front of all of my friends and my sister. Way too embarrassing.

Lindsey, however, apparently had no qualms about doing what I was afraid to do. I'd almost managed to forget she existed entirely because I'd managed to ignore her so much. But it was hard to avoid catching sight of her when she stood and walked past me only inches away from me. My eyes travelled up her socked feet to her thin legs to the button on her jeans, undone and accompanied by a fallen zipper. She'd clearly been up to something, and she was clearly up to something now. The gush of air seeping out of Sara's bed hit my ears, and the squeezing of the mattress as Lindsey's weight fell up on it followed.

Curiosity peaked my interest, and I glanced away from Sara licking Stacy clean for just a moment to see what Lindsey was doing. She was stretched out across the bed, hand stuffed down her pants. Her eyes peeked over at me, and I quickly jerked my gaze away as a blush crept over my neck. Oh, how I'd wanted to see that for forever. The sight of her like that still did things to me, but I was pretty sure that was the hormones talking and not my heart.

I was one train of thought away from joining Lindsey on the bed like I was supposed to and obeying my libido, but just like before Sara snapped me out of my thoughts about Lindsey with a mind-blowing kiss. This kissed tasted different. Tang over-rode her own taste, and the smell and flavor of Stacy was overwhelming, even more so than when I had kissed the girl myself. Trust me, it wasn't bad. At all. But I was expecting to taste more of Sara. Knowing it was the only way to get the flavor of my sister back, I kissed her until the remains of Stacy's cum were gone and only Sara prevailed. Consequently, my own mouth tasted slightly of Stacy, but it was worth it to get the sweetness of Sara every time our lips collided.

Stacy had that blissful afterglow about her that rendered her barely conscious and drowsy, and Sara had obviously abandoned her to fall asleep on the floor or to watch the rest of us in orgasmic content. Stacy was the only one of us to come so far even though Sara had been the first to be touched. I realized how worked up she must be at this point, and I was trying to figure out how she planned to get off when she grabbed my hand and placed it on her lower stomach.

I froze and Sara quickly noticed. She pulled back from the kiss, her hand never leaving mine on her belly and asked me, "Do you want to? You do me, and I'll do you." Her free hand mirrored mine and slipped just beneath the hem of my shirt to rest on the skin in the dip between my hip bone and stomach. Chills ran through me, and I had to hold back a moan. I needed touched so badly, and the one person I felt comfortable touching me was willing to do it while letting me touch her too. I forgot about the fact that I was a virgin. I forgot about the fact that she was my sister. I forgot about it all, nodded my head, and let her kiss me again and push her hand beneath my the waistband of my underwear.

Her hands were so fucking warm, and it spread heat all over my entire body, blasted fire in my core, and shot warmth across the rest of my insides. It felt like someone was giving me a full body massage even though Sara was only touching this one small part of me. She was cupping my mound and teasing me and after the initial bliss of the warmth, I needed her to touch me further south, but her hands were unmoving. I quickly took the hint and moved my own hand down her underwear, twisting the soft patch of curls between my fingers. It felt very similar to my own and that calmed me. If I knew how to touch myself, I could touch Sara. Still, I was too hesitant not to follow Sara's lead, careful to make the exact same movements she did. When our fingers met each other's clits at the exact same moment, I heard both of us gasp.

She circled her fingers lightly over my button, shooting sharp pangs of pleasure through me like fireworks. The motion was simple and one I'd done to myself a thousand times, but it had never felt this intense. My gasping hitched and a bead of sweat dampened my forehead.

"That feel good?" Sara whispered into my ear, biting the lobe and nibbling slightly. I whined and nodded fervently, letting her lips travel down and attack my neck.

Unbelievably, Sara was probably wetter than I was. I'd barely parted her folds, yet her clit was drenched in fluid. I knew how good that combination of friction and wetness felt and the moans from Sara vibrating against my skin confirmed I was doing something right. I could feel her bucking into me slightly, and when she dipped a finger lower to press against my entrance, I knew that was her way of telling me she need more. I mimicked her moves, bringing a finger to her entrance and collecting her fluids. My digits slipped inside of her before I even realized it was happening, and the warmth of her insides was nothing liked the warmth I'd felt before. She was so wet and so hot, and the feeling of her pulsing and wrapping around my finger consumed me.

I cherished that brief moment I got to relish touching her and feeling her around me because as soon as she thrusted a finger inside of me and hit my g-spot for the first time, I was a goner. I couldn't focus on anything but the twisting in my lower stomach and the tingling at my core. How I managed to get any words out, I'll never know.

"Sara, I'm gonna –"

"Cum," she finished for me, coaxing me to climax with another nibble to my collar bone.

I'd never cum that hard in my life, but at Sara's touch my body jerked and trembled, arched and spasmed, and I had never felt so good. Wet walls clenched and contracted around my fingers as my own waves died down, and seeing Sara shudder and moan and close her eyes was one of the most beautiful and sexy things I'd ever seen. Or maybe I just thought that because my vision hadn't returned to focus yet.

My brain wasn't exactly functioning at one hundred percent as I'd flooded it with dopamine, but I could comprehend two facts: I'd just lost my virginity to my sister, and it was fucking awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

"Which one of these looks better on me? Sara was holding a blue headband in one hand and a red one in the other and alternating bringing them to her forehead like one would cover their body with a shirt to decide if they wanted to wear it or not.

"Honestly, they both look pretty stupid to me," I told her. Sara didn't play sports. Who just walked around wearing headbands all the time for no reason?

"Whatever," Sara scoffed. "I'm going to buy both of them and make you wear one. Twinsies," she whispered menacingly in my ear, and I hated the fact that I had the cruelest sister in the world. Dramatically, she carried both headbands to the cash register.

While Sara was busy wasting her money, I looked out to the sea of stores inside the mall, trying to decide where I wanted to go next. Sara and I never did mall days together like this. She usually refused to take me anywhere with her in public. God forbid someone see her with her nerdy, less awesome, less outgoing, uncool sister. Sara made me feel like a geeky little cousin and not her older, genetically-identical sibling. But she surprised me with the slumber party invitation and surprised me the next morning after our guests had left when she invited me to spend the day with her. Originally I thought her actions yesterday had been selfish, just a way to get Lindsey off her back, but when Lindsey left both of us alone and Sara took care of me, I knew she was being much more selfless than I thought. And there was definitely no benefit to her in bringing me with her to the mall today either unless she got a kick out of annoying the shit out of me, which I think she did.

"Band merch!" Sara moaned like a zombie after brains, and I had no input in where we went next because she grabbed my arm and drug me all the way to her next destination despite my protests. "Ugh, Smashing Pumpkins t-shirts," she moaned again, and I didn't even remember hearing this much moaning last night when we were having sex. Apparently band t-shirts did more for her than orgasms.

She grabbed two shirts form the rack, both displaying our favorite band and held one up in each hand. "Which looks better on me?" She asked again, and I wondered if every store would bring this question.

"That one," I pointed, liking the designs and colors much more than the image on the other.

Sara groaned. "You were supposed to say they both looked stupid again so I'd have an excuse to buy both. I agree, though." She tossed the one I didn't like as much back onto the shelf and kept the other clamped tightly in her fist by the collar. "Come on. I want to try it on."

Why she needed me with her to try the shirt on, I didn't know, but she gave me that look that said she wasn't leaving until I followed her, so I did. We made our way to the back of the store into the dressing rooms, and she shoved us in one of the stalls together, locking the door behind us.

She threw her shirt off like it was nothing, and a blush instantly crept to my cheeks. I quickly looked away, but every wall except the door was covered in mirrors and no matter where I looked I could see a reflection of Sara out of the corner of my eye. Even though she wasn't facing me, the mirrors meant she could see me too, and my embarrassment didn't go unnoticed.

"Tee, you saw me naked last night. You don't have to look away."

Actually I hadn't seen her naked since we were kids. We'd had a fully-clothed fuck. "Sare, you had all your clothes on last night."

She looked up and thought for a moment. "Oh yeah. Well, you've seen my orgasm face, and that's even worse than seeing me naked, so you still don't have to cover your eyes or anything."

I flushed even redder as I recalled the way Sara's face scrunched in pleasure as she came. The memory made my body react, and I had to squeeze my thighs together to stop myself from getting too moist.

Sara slipped the Smashing Pumpkins shirt on and smoothed out her hair, admiring how the material clung to her body in the mirror. "Damn, I look good," she said, and I had to agree. "I'm definitely getting this shirt." As fast as the t-shirt had found her way onto her body, it found its way off, and Sara was standing before me in nothing but her bra again.

I was trying not to look away to prove I wasn't embarrassed, but I was trying not to stare, too, but the urge was tempting. She really did have a nice body; faint outlines of abs, perfectly proportioned breasts. Her frame was really easy to admire.

"Like what you see?" Sara asked, and my blush came back tenfold.

"Sorry," I apologized, embarrassed beyond my wits that my own sister had caught me staring at her tits.

"It's okay, Tee. You can look at my boobs. We had sex. I think that gives you the right to stare at my boobs if you want to." She slipped her shirt back on over her head, and I breathed a sigh of relief as I didn't have to worry about being embarrassed or horny anymore. "As long as I can look at yours too," She added unexpectedly with a wink and a look up and down my chest, and I found myself eating my words. She'd found yet another way to make me blush, and I was afraid someone would hear us and kick us out of the store for dirty talking to each other in the dressing rooms. I couldn't believe Sara was flirting with me so loudly and openly here of all places.

No one heard us, though, and Sara quickly paid for her shirt and skipped out of the store in glee. Frankly, I was pretty excited to be able to borrow that shirt later, too.

Sara's allowance didn't give her the ability to shop at every store she wanted, but she did pick up a VHS tape before we took the bus home. Mom was still out, so Sara and I were responsible for making dinner for ourselves. We were too cheap to stop somewhere on the way home, so we raided the cabinets and threw what we could into a pan to make makeshift nachos. Sara browned the meat while I scooped out the center of a couple old avocados and smashed them against the chips. We didn't have refried beans, but we did have a can of black beans, so we settled for it. A few slices of American cheese in substitute for shredded cheese and some sour cream later and we had a decent meal. It wasn't exactly gourmet, but neither of us wanted to be chefs, so we stuffed our bellies with it without complaint.

The movie was some kind of dumb rom com, and I didn't peg Sara for the type dying to own this movie on tape. She might go see it in theatres, especially if she was taking a girl on a date, but it was cheesy and nothing special, and I'd seen at least a hundred movies just like it. It was funny enough, though, and I laughed between bites. Even though the movie was cheesier than my nachos, it was nice watching it with Sara and spending quality sister time with her. We'd stopped doing things like this a long time ago and I didn't know why.

It was a simple and innocent sisterly night until the predictable sex scene happened on the television, and Sara looked over and winked at me with both the characters moaning and groaning in the background. I choked, she laughed, and I hit her for it. A chip had scraped the inside of my throat and an uncomfortable burning assaulted me. I chugged an entire glass of milk to get rid of the feeling of the edge of the chip lodged into my neck and luckily it faded away. Sara patted my back as a way to say sorry, and I accepted the apology begrudgingly. She shouldn't have laughed, but I had totally expected her to. That's what sisters do. In the end, I was okay, and I got over it. Bravely, I took another bite and the sex scene ended.

We ate throughout the entire movie, and by the time it was over we'd finished the entire pan. "God, I'm so stuffed," I wailed. I reached to pat my overstuffed stomach, but my fingers were covered with cheese and sour cream and I wasn't about to ruin my shirt, so I stopped myself.

"Are you going to eat that?" Sara asked. There wasn't a single chip left in the pan or on my plate, and I had no clue what she was talking about or how she was still hungry.

"What?" I asked back.

Her hands found my wrist and brought my fingers to her mouth. Lips wrapped around my fingers, and I could feel the licks of her supple tongue across my skin in thousands of places other than just my fingers. Our eye contact never broke as she sucked my digits clean, and I whined when the warmth and wetness of her mouth abandoned my fingertips. When she gave me control of my hand back, I almost begged her not to, pleaded for her to suck them again and never take them out of her mouth. But I didn't.

God, that one little moment had made me absolutely soaked. That and the wetness accumulated from the dressing room earlier pushed me over the edge, and I had to excuse myself before I exploded. "I'm gonna go to . . . bed," I stammered, brushing the crumbs off my lap and sprinting upstairs.

"I guess I'll clean up and go to bed too," Sara said to herself before I was out of earshot, and I could hear the smirk in her voice.

Getting to my room was like arriving at a sanctuary. Sara wasn't there and nothing smelled like her and nothing reminded me of her, and I could almost think clearly again. I bounced against the bed as I threw myself onto it and draped the covers of my body. Maybe sleep would do me some good. Maybe I was so distracted because I hadn't slept comfortably last night on Sara's floor.

Why did she keep teasing me? It was hard enough to forget about last night without her getting naked and sucking on my fingers and winking at me and staring at my breasts. Not that I wanted to forget last night. It was weird and wrong and not something I'd expected to happen, but that didn't mean it wasn't absolutely great or that it hadn't given me the best orgasm of my life. So she was my sister. At least I didn't have to have mediocre sex. I didn't regret it, and I'd do it again. Deep down I loved how she'd been teasing me all day, and I hoped her spending time with me now meant I'd be invited to next weekend's orgy.

While I was totally excited about everything that had happened today and yesterday, I ran away from out movie night because it was all too much, and the hand I hadn't even realized was in my boxers was proof of that. I wasn't even the type to masturbate that often. Sara was definitely the more sexual of the two of us. I didn't know what came over me. But I'd already started, and it felt too good to stop.

I wracked my brain to remember every little detail of every little thing Sara had done to me last night and mimicked them to a tee, using the same fingers Sara had just licked to stroke and circle my clit. My touch was nothing compared to hers, but with my eyes closed in concentration and the subtle sound of my knuckles grazing the fabric of my boxers over and over again calming me, it was easy to imagine my hand as Sara's.

I came in a gush and by the time I'd come down enough to pry my tired, limp wrist out of my boxers my fingers were ridiculously coated in sticky strands of cum. I sighed and held my hand off to the side, waiting until I could muster up enough energy to get up and go to the bathroom to clean myself up.

A knock on the door set off my heart like a fuse on a bomb, and my body jerked farther under the covers, trying to cover up any traces of what I'd been doing. Sara walked in before I could tell her she was allowed, and I was just relieved it was her and not my mom or someone else.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" she asked. "Lindsey came on my sheets and I haven't washed them yet. There was a reason I slept on the floor with you guys last night."

"Um, sure," I stammered. "I guess so." I tried to put myself in her shoes, and if some girl I didn't like had cum on my bed I'd be hesitant about sleeping it, too.

A few moments later and Sara was in my bed beside me with practically no space between us. I was trying to bury my hands as far under the covers as possible and keep the smell of my actions contained beneath the blanket, but it was hard to feel like I had enough personal space to stop her from knowing what I'd been up to when I could feel her pressed against my back in her underwear, her bare thighs resting against the back of my pants. A minute passed, and I tried to just keep my eyes closed and pretend I had already been asleep when she'd interrupted me so that she'd fall asleep faster herself and I could sneak off to the bathroom without being suspicious, but she didn't buy that I wasn't still conscious.

"Are you going to eat that?" she asked again, and before I could ask what the hell she was talking about this time, her hands found mine again and licked the same fingers she had earlier, except this time they were coated in a different kind of cream.

She knew what I had been doing. I didn't know how, but she knew, and she licked me clean for the second time that night without her gaze locked on mine faltering even once. The chills came back, but it didn't matter this time because I was already wet.

"Mmm," she moaned, taking the fingers out of her mouth like they were finished popsicle sticks. Satisfied, she put my hand back under the blanket and buttoned my jeans for me before closing her eyes and rolling over. "Night, Tee."


	4. Chapter 4

I had a sex dream about Sara. Of course. It was realistic enough that I thought maybe Sara was actually going down on me in my sleep, but that was wishful thinking, and when I woke up, soaked like the ocean, Sara was snoring peacefully beside me. My libido shut off at the sound of air flowing so roughly through her nostrils, and I cursed her asthma and groaned.

Other than the snoring, though, she looked pretty cute when she was asleep. It was probably the only time where she could look convincingly innocent, and she pulled off the sweet look as well as she did the sexy look.

Half of her body was uncovered and hanging off the edge of the bed, and I guilty looked down at my torso, covered in three fourths of the blanket I'd accidentally hogged during the night. My eyes traveled back up to her face, and I marveled at how this person with the adorable closed eyelids and drool dripping out of the corner of her mouth was also the person who'd taken my virginity and been teasing me and giving me wet dreams ever since.

Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open, blinking rapidly to remove the sleep from her eyes, and I didn't think about how it was creepy that I was just sitting there staring at her.

"Like what you see?" she asked groggily, bringing me back to yesterday when she posed the same question after she'd taken her shirt off in front of me.

I blushed for the thousandth time in the last two days and looked away. "Sorry," I muttered, and my own voice was scratchy from sleep too.

"Don't be," she said. "When I lost my virginity I couldn't stop thinking about it either."

It was like she was reading my mind. I wasn't going to tell her that, though. Instead I got up and started getting dressed, happy to avoid the conversation. Apparently Sara was in a talkative mood, though.

"Have you talked to Lindsey yet?" she asked, and again I remembered that I'd forgotten the whole point of me going to Sara's party was to sleep with Lindsey, which I didn't do.

"No," I said, not having anything else to comment on the matter. I hadn't talked to her, and I didn't know when or if I would.

"Are you going to talk to her today at school?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Maybe if she talks to me or something."

Sara was still lying on the bed. She'd claimed the blanket I'd stolen from her and dressed herself with it while I was almost fully dressed in clothes.

"Why didn't you sleep with her the other night anyway? You totally could have and you passed it up. Why's that?"

I thought for a moment because that was the question I'd been trying to ask myself and answer for the past couple days. "I guess I just don't know if I like her anymore," I decided.

"What?" Sara sounded more confused than she did in math class. "Why not? You liked her the other night."

"Yeah, but she didn't like me," I admitted painfully. "She only likes me now because I made out with you and she thought it was hot. I don't really want to be with someone who doesn't like me for me."

I moved on to fixing my hair in the mirror. Between fucking myself last night and sleeping right afterward, it was a lost cause. I gave up sooner than I had started, letting my hair be as unruly as it wanted to be today because I sure as hell couldn't tame it.

"Oh, so you're, like, looking for something serious?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, isn't everyone? Aren't you?"

Sara scoffed. "Hell, no. I'm just looking for sex."

Come to think of it, Emy was the last serious relationship Sara had had. All the girls after that had come and gone quickly, and I barely remembered half of them. "If that's the case, then you can find someone better than Stacy to hook up with. She's the worst kisser." I stuck my tongue out, pretending to gag, and that made Sara laugh her ass off. Clearly she shared the same opinion I did about Stacy's mouth.

"Yeah, but she's cute," Sara defended when she regained her breath.

"Still." Cuteness wouldn't be enough for me to brave that for the rest of my life. But I guess Sara didn't plan on keeping Stacy or her bad kissing skills around that long. "So your parties are just so you get to have sex and not a way for you to find your next girlfriend?"

"God, Tegan, it's an orgy! It's not serious. What do you think I am, Mormon? Trying to convince all you girls to marry me so I can live happily ever after in my mansion with five wives and a hundred kids?"

"If you were Mormon you'd have way more than five wives," I shot back.

"You're right, I would. But that's not the point. The point is that of course it's just sex. I don't want any wives right now. I just get sexually frustrated during the week and Saturday nights are the only time I can invite people over to get laid." During the week Mom was home more often than she wasn't, and it wasn't until weekend nights that Mom got out of the house to spend time with her boyfriend or go out or shopped or did whatever it was she wanted to do. I understood why Sara could only have girls over on certain nights. After a moment of my not responding, she added, "It sucks having to wait all week for sex. If I could have more of it, I would."

Those two sentences sparked something inside of me, gave me a thought I hadn't known was buried into the deep recesses of my mind. Suddenly my genitals took control of my entire body, pressured my brain to react on the small window of opportunity it saw and captured my vocals cords to express its wishes. "Did you like having sex with me?" I asked out of the blue.

Sara smirked. "What gave it away: the fact that you gave me an orgasm or the fact that I've been hitting on you ever since?"

I took that as a yes. "Well if you like having sex with me, who says you have to wait 'til Saturdays to get laid? Just because you can't bring a girl home any other day of the week doesn't mean you don't have a girl you can hook up with right across the hall." Nerves jittered me as I waited for her reaction. She'd had sex with me once and flirted with me a bit, but that didn't mean she seriously wanted to fuck her sister every chance she got. Who wanted that? Did I want that? Kind of. Yes. Obviously I did or I wouldn't have said it, wouldn't even have thought it. But the more I thought about it, the more it seemed like a sweet deal. We'd both get to rid ourselves of our sexual frustration, and I'd get even more practice for when I actually did start having sex with other people, whenever that ended up being.

Sara raised an eyebrow, obviously as surprised with me as I was. "You know I've been waiting over twenty-four hours for you to say that, and I didn't think you'd figure it out."

Of course she'd wanted me to say that. I should have known my kinky, always horny sister wouldn't care that we were siblings. Sex was sex to her. Here I thought I was crazy for even suggesting the idea when Sara had figured it out way before me. At least I didn't feel stupid for being the only one to think of it. And her wanting the same thing meant that I wasn't rejected. We were going to do this.

"You know, you really were good in bed for a virgin," she said, pushing the blankets off her body and padding towards me on bare feet. "And not a bad kisser. Better than Stacy," she chuckled. Her face was mere inches from mine, and I could practically feel the lust ghost across my lips as her breath hit my face.

I wanted to say something sexy like "you taught me everything I know" or something humble like "I'm not that good. I just did what you did to me" and make her want to compliment me again to boost my self-esteem or insist that she was right, but I couldn't say anything because my mouth decided to kiss her instead. Apparently I had no self-control and couldn't live in that extended moment of flirty teasing for more than a second before it became too much. When her lips met mine it tasted like sweet relief. Knowing this wouldn't be our last kiss made me slow down, kiss her deep and focus on what she was doing to me and what I was doing back to her. She pulled away before I wanted to, and the huge puff of air she immediately took in reminded me that she had asthma even more than her snoring did.

She grabbed my collar and walked me over to the bed in wide strides before pushing me down onto the sheets. She leaned in to kiss me again, and I puckered my lips to meet hers, but she pulled back at the last second. "You sure you're okay with this, virgin? Even though it's just sex and not that serious, monogamous, traditional, loving relationship you're just dying for?" I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm and the use of virgin as my new nickname. Hopefully it would be a name I could quickly shed, seeing as how it was no longer accurate.

"Yes, I'm sure," I told her. "I don't even like anyone anymore. I don't mind having some fun 'til another girl I want to date comes along."

"Good." Satisfied, she kissed me again, but this time it was just a peck on the lips. "Good luck trying to find another girl as good as me in bed though," she added with a wink.

I rolled my eyes like I thought she was full of herself, even though she was probably right. Sex would probably be ruined for me forever and I'd have to settle with someone who kissed more like Stacy than Sara. But as long as I loved them, I guess I'd get over it.

"Do you want to have a quickie before school?" she asked, taking my bottom lip between her teeth and biting softly. She was wasting no time in acting on this new sexual arrangement we'd figured out.

"Sare, we can't. We'll be late," I complained, though I really wanted to take her up on her offer.

"Why do you think I said quickie?" My sister was such a smartass, I swear.

"Later, Sasa." I pushed her off me, and she groaned dramatically. "Now go get dressed," I told her. "I really don't want to miss the bus."

She was listening to me and heading for the door, but being Sara she couldn't just obey without some kind of complaint. In a high pitched voice, she mimicked me as offensively as she could. "Hey, Sara, you can come across the hall and have sex with me any time so you never have to wait for sex ever again." Her voice lowered, changing back to her original timbre. "Wow, thanks Tegan for offering me sex whenever I want. Do you want to do it right now before we go to school?" Raising her pitch again, she answered herself, "No, I don't want to right now. Maybe later. You'll just have to wait."

I shot my foot out and literally kicked her in the ass. "I didn't even say half of that!"

"Whatever!" she cried, holding her bum and looking back at me over her shoulder with a smirk.

Sara was wearing that Smashing Pumpkins shirt she bought yesterday, and I stared at her tits the whole bus ride to school under the guise that I was admiring how rad the shirt was. Honestly, I could barely remember what the design even was at this point, and my only memory of it stemmed from seeing it in the store before yesterday when Sara bought it. I had a clear mental picture of Sara's boobs in it, though, and it was more than distracting wondering what her breasts looked like bare beneath the fabric. I'd yet to see them and wondering whether or not they looked exactly like mine took up all the thinking space in my head, leaving me with no time to pay attention in class. School wasn't important anyway. Fuck school. No. Fuck Sara.

"Hey, sis!"

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I jumped, and the librarian gave me a dirty look and shushed me with a finger against her lips.

I wasn't expecting anybody to talk to me. My class had gone down to the library to look for books on the middle ages to find resources for a history paper, and I'd wandered off by myself to be alone with my thoughts. Somehow I'd ended up in the fiction second, and I cursed myself for getting so distracted because none of these vampire romance novels were going to help me write a paper on knights and serfs.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" She wasn't even in my class. I didn't expect to run into her of all people here.

"Talking to you," she sing-songed, her hands interlocked innocently behind her back.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked.

"How about we make out in the reference section?" she suggested. "No one ever goes there. There's about fifty years worth of dust on all the books."

"While that's tempting, I'd rather not get caught making out with my sister in the library." Sara rolled her eyes. "Really, though," I insisted. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Relax!" She put her hands on my shoulders to calm me. "I have study hall. I'm not doing anything, just trying to find some new books to read." She smiled that cocky smile of hers and I braced myself for whatever she was going to say next. "But I found you instead and I'd much rather check you out." A wink accompanied the terrible pick up line, and I almost facepalmed.

"Still not making out with you," I informed her. "Not here anyway. I'm not risking getting caught."

"Fine," she hugged. "At least go to the bathroom with me."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because I have to pee, and I can't pee in the library. Book paper and toilet paper do _not_ have the same texture."

"Whatever," I whispered and laughed. That was a joke that actually made me smile. "Yeah, I guess I'll go with you," I agreed, my mood lightened.

I wouldn't risk getting in trouble for kissing in the library, but I would risk getting caught skipping class. No one was paying attention anyway, and the two of us easily slipped out the doors. The restroom was right around the corner and we didn't even have to worry about passing classrooms suspiciously without a hall pass. The benefit of going to the bathroom in the middle of class that no one was in there with you and you didn't have to worry about someone hearing you pee or drop a deuce or gaggles of girls hogging the mirror or all of the sinks. Sara had the right idea to wait until study hall to relieve her bladder.

I didn't have to go, so I situated myself in front of the mirror, planning on trying to wet down my wild hair while Sara did her business. She started approaching the last stall in the row and I caught sight of her in the glass. "Sara, why are you using the handicap stall? Don't be a dick, dude."

"I need the extra space!" she claimed.

"Sara, you're smaller than most of the freshmen. You do not need the extra space."

Suddenly she grabbed my arm, and I could see the mischievous glint in her eye in the reflection of the mirror. "I do if I want to bring someone else in the stall with me."

Despite my protests I was pushed into the stall and shoved against the graffitied wall, and I tried my hardest not to think about the last time these tiles were washed. Quickly, Sara slipped the lock in place and slipped her thigh between my legs.

"Willing to make out with me in here?" She asked, words ghosting across my cheek. Her lips kissed my neck tenderly to busy themselves as she waited for my reply.

"Sare," I moaned, frustrated in more than one way. My fingers caught in her hair, encouraging her neck kisses, which felt admittedly amazing, and stalling for time until I knew what I wanted my answer to be, though my body was quite sure what it wanted to say. "No hickies," I settled on telling her, suddenly conscious of the fact that she could easily leave marks on my skin."

"I won't be able to give you hickies if you let me kiss you on the lips," she quipped.

She had a point, but the problem was that as soon as she kissed me I knew I wouldn't want to stop, and we'd have to stop on a dime if someone happened to walk in. Not to mention this class period couldn't last forever. Our time was severely limited.

I was about to push her off of me, but then she found my weak point, a spot behind my ear I didn't even know existed. I wasn't even sure what she was doing, but I could feel her tongue gliding against my skin, and my eyes were incapable of doing anything but rolling to the back of my head. How did she even know that was there? Did she like that herself or had she just been with so many girls that she learned to do that to all of them. No matter the means, she and her cause were justified, and I kissed her full on the mouth as my final answer to her make out suggestion.

Sara wasn't holding back anymore. This time there was no inexperience, no one around to catch us, and no time to waste. She was hungry, and I was starving, and all of my pent up frustration from yesterday and my dream from this morning were coming back to haunt me. I was right. I didn't want this kiss to stop. I wanted it to go farther.

My instinct was to moan and let her know that I wanted her, but that was way too risky and if we got busted fucking in the bathroom it would be a thousand times worse than getting caught kissing in the library. So I bit my tongue, grinded into her perfectly placed thigh, and brought her hand to my breast. She palmed me through my shirt for a brief moment before taking the hint and realizing the clothes between us felt like nothing compared to touching bare skin.

"What happened to not wanting to get caught?" she asked, alarmed, but happily so, by the shift in my demeanor.

"I still don't want to get caught, but I do want to get off," I said, kissing her again. "Please. We don't have much time."

"Well, I suppose it is later," she referenced me this morning when I told her I wouldn't have sex with her before school but maybe I'd consider it later on during the day.

It was so hard not to moan when she kissed me harder than ever and took absolute control of the situation, keeping me firmly propped against the dirty tile with her thigh. She wasted no more time with my breasts or foreplay, and for the third time in three days her fingers played with the button on my jeans.

For a brief moment I wondered if all our fucks would be like this; rushed with concern for other people and with all of our clothes on. It was totally hot, don't get me wrong, but it would be awesome to have more than that, to feel her skin against mine. That wasn't about to happen here in a public school bathroom with ten minutes before we had to go to our next class, though, so I forgot about the idea and decided I'd worry about more sexual variety between us later when we actually had the opportunity to do more.

"God, Tegan, you're so wet."

In another situation I'd shush her and tell her to be quiet and more discreet, but the dirty talk was getting me worked up even faster and time was a bigger factor of concern right now than privacy. Sara could dirty talk all she wanted to, and I wouldn't stop her.

"I don't think I've been dry since the other night," I said honestly.

She chuckled, and I'd never heard a laugh so sexy. "I don't think this will help, but maybe it'll give you a little relief."

My clit was already so swollen her fingers had no need to work me up any further. The friction felt amazing, and whether she moved her fingers from side to side, up and down, or in circles, it all made me hitch my breath and breath heavily into the small cubicle we were locked in as Sara kissed my neck some more, more careful than before not to leave marks.

"Do the ear thing again," I commanded.

"Girls love the ear thing," she bragged and complied.

I let my head fall against the wall, and I didn't even care that my hair was resting in the cracks between the dull tiles, growing even wilder with each flick of her wrist and buck of my hips. She kept her quick pace without complaint or falter, and could hear my fluids squeal from the speed of her motions for a moment before Sara's voice so close to my ear polluted the sound.

"Come on, Tee. Almost there." Her breath was scratchy like she was struggling to get out each syllable, trying not to break her concentration on her speed. "Cum for me."

I couldn't disobey. My orgasm washed through me, and I pulled Sara so hard against me I was practically being crushed between her and the wall. Colors swirled in my peripheral and Sara pulled her hands out of my pants while I tried to regain my balance.

Like she was silencing me like the librarian, she put her fingers to my lips and I could smell myself on her before I could taste me on my lips. "Eat up," She commanded. "You don't think I'm going to clean up all of your messes do you?" Honestly, I did expect her to clean me up like the night before, but leave it up to my sister to skip doing so this time to make a lame joke. She wasn't just talking about cum. She was talking about all the fights we got into over who was going to throw away our take out wrappers and who would shampoo the carpet when we spilled something because we were messing around and wrestling each other. Next time we made a mess together I'd volunteer to clean it up if it meant that she would clean me off her hands the next time we had sex. I enjoyed tasting me, though, and I sucked her fingers clean eagerly like she'd done with me the day before.

I was recovered and totally prepared to return the favor, but Sara's wet hand stopped mine before I even got to her pants.

"There's not enough time," she warned. "But you totally owe me."

I nodded in agreement, already plotting what I could do to make it up to her.

Sara was psychic or something because the bell rang, and her back straight in alarm as she reached to do the button on my pants back up, a detail I'd managed to overlook.

"Now let's get out of here before anyone sees us."

With that we exited the stall together and went our separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Sharing class with Sara was bittersweet. On one hand I got to sit next to her and pass notes to her and whisper to her when the teacher wasn't paying attention, but on the other hand this was math class and I kind of needed to be paying attention more than I already did anyway. But now that Sara and I had established our thing and she'd made me permanently horny, the added distraction was almost a sure guarantee I'd never pay attention again.

Sara kicked some nerd out of his seat to sit next to me, but he didn't seem to mind too much when a seat opened up in the front row and he raced to it. Barely noticeably, she shifted the legs of her desk just inches to the right of her, bringing herself that much closer to me.

"Hey, Sis!" she whispered to me after the bell rang. It was the same greeting she'd used to surprise me in the library, but I didn't think we'd be able to sneak out of this class to have sex in the bathroom like we did then. I was too tired anyway. All I really wanted to do was nap, and I blamed the orgasm for making my body so relaxed and sleepy.

I smiled a gummy smile back at her, and we locked eyes, exchanging that knowing look and reveling in how naughty we'd been today without anyone's knowledge. What we did was technical grounds for expulsion, but we'd been careful that no one had heard us, and no one would believe it anyway. Being sisters was the ultimate cover up. No one would suspect a thing, and I was damn sure we would let it happen again. Just not today.

The teacher started his lesson, and Sara and I both opened our notebooks though neither of us could tear our eyes away from each other long enough to fully comprehend the equations he was beginning to write on the board and copy them into our notes. We were too giddy, too excited. Our attention spans were shot. I couldn't go two seconds without thinking about Sara even when she wasn't two feet beside me. All of this was so exciting and new to me, and while Sara had slept with plenty of women, she hadn't done anything like this with me before, and the fact that I was her sister probably brought this into a whole different realm of kink and sexual experience for her. And we were just getting started! We'd only declared our sexcapades this morning, and I could only imagine all of the things to come. Pun intended.

The door shooting open surprised everyone in the class, knocking even Sara and I out of our trance and making the teacher stop in his tracks. In front of it stood Stacy, clutching a huge pile of books to her chest and panting as if she'd been running a marathon. She slammed the door equally as loudly as she'd opened it behind her.

"You're late, Ms. Reader."

"Yeah, I know," she spat back in one breath before lugging her stuff to an open desk, choosing the one on the opposite side of Sara.

Our teacher gave Stacy a dirty look for her comment but moved past it and refocused his attention on the board, deciding not to waste precious class time writing her a referral.

"Sara, what the fuck," Stacy hissed under her breath. "You promised you'd help me carry my books. I was waiting at my locker for four minutes!" Considering our passing periods were only five minutes long, that explained why Stacy was so late.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry, Stace. I totally forgot." Sara grimaced in guilt, but Stacy didn't seem satisfied, and I didn't blame her. I'd be pissed too if someone stood me up and I had to carry all those books by myself to class only to be late.

"Whatever." Stacy rolled her eyes, huffed, and pulled out her notebook as fast as possible before she could be chastised for that too. "Do you have the notes I've missed, Sare?"

Sara scrunched her face even further. Strike two. "No. I kinda haven't been paying attention."

Stacy sighed incredibly loudly and started speed writing every number and letter on the board as fast as she could, trying to catch up. While I sympathized with her, she wasn't exactly my favorite person, so I kind of got a kick out of seeing her so frustrated.

Sara got the cold shoulder all class period from her . . . girlfriend? My guess was that they weren't exactly official and Sara didn't want to be tied down to her anyway. But in my vocabulary 'girlfriend' was about as accurate a term for them as I could get. Sara had chased her – even if it was just for sex – and Stacy had given Sara what she'd wanted, but I knew she was also trying to make the relationship more than physical. That obviously wasn't going to happen for her with Sara, so hopefully she wasn't too disappointed when Sara ended it all. Maybe Stacy would get annoyed of Sara and end it herself. That seemed like a lightly outcome of all the anger boiling inside Stacy right now.

Because Stacy was ignoring her, Sara focused all her attention on me. She passed me notes about how she got a thrill out of fucking me in the bathroom and how I owed her, and I wrote back that I'd have a surprise for her later when we got home. I wasn't exactly sure what that surprise was, but as long as it was sex, I didn't think she'd care about the details.

We didn't hear from Stacy for the rest of the day, and I was okay with that since it meant she couldn't distract Sara from her distraction with me, and she couldn't surprise either of us with horrible, wet, open-mouthed kisses that didn't taste anywhere near as good as kissing Sara did. She seemed to have no interest in me now, and I was glad that the one kiss we'd shared was just for showing off at the party the other night and didn't extend to more kisses for showing off at school. Because I was _not_ about to date Stacy.

Sara let me put my arm around her on the bus, and it didn't look that weird because the benches were small and it just looked like I was trying to stretch my limbs. Really she let me do it so she could scoot closer to me and slide her hand between my backpack and my lap and play with my thighs as if to remind me "hey, just because you got off doesn't mean you're done for the day. You still have to do me." My bag concealed her motions, but no other thought in my brain could conceal the constant idea that I would get to have sex with Sara again sometime tonight. I didn't need the extra reminder her hand gave me, but I liked the way her fingers stroked my inner thighs, and I didn't stop her.

There was no way for us to go home, drop our things, run to my room, and fuck like bunnies because Mom was home and while we could easily get away with sleeping in each other's beds like we'd proven last night, Mom might be suspicious we were suddenly getting along and spending so much alone time together during the day. She wouldn't suspect we were doing what we actually were, but I'd rather not have a curious mother checking on us all the time.

As soon as we got home, the two of us headed straight for the kitchen for our afternoon snack. Sara ransacked the cabinets and found an abandoned granola bar, and that was good enough for her.

"I feel like I was supposed to be doing something," she said, tearing the wrapper off the chewy oats. "But I can't remember what it was." She shook her head, biting into the stick. "I need brain food," she slurred with a full mouth.

"It was probably your homework," I offered.

Loudly, she swallowed, as if trying to work the food down her throat as fast as possible. "It was definitely _not_ my homework."

That got a chuckle out of me. School work wasn't exactly on Sara's priority list. "Oh, I remember!" I exclaimed. "You were going to wash your sheets cause Lindsey came on them."

Sara's index finger shot out at me as she finished chewing another bite. "You're right! I have to do that."

At this point I was positive Sara had found the only food in the house, so I propped myself up next to her on the counter, leaned down, and took a huge chunk of the granola bar into my own mouth. I chewed and swallowed before whispering in her ear, "Unless you want an excuse to sleep in my bed again tonight."

"I don't think I need an excuse to get in your bed. I bet you'd let me in it any time I wanted." What started out as a way to make her squirm turned into a conversation to make me blush. She was right, and I had no shame in admitting she was right. In fact, I planned to prove how right she was with a kiss. I leaned in, hovered my lips just centimeters from hers, was about to move in that last fraction of an inch, and –

"I'm going to the store. Do you girls want anything?" Our mom appeared in the doorway and we shot apart from each other like identical poles of a magnet. We separated just in time for her not to see us so close together, but my heart was still beating erratically, even though my brain knew I was in the clear.

"Get food!" Sara said around another quick mouthful of granola. She'd shoved it in her mouth so fast in that moment you'd think it was a Kit Kat bar.

"Very helpful, Sara," Mom joked, and Sara smiled in triumph. "Do you want anything _specific_, Tegan?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Good food?" I asked sarcastically. Sara high fived me, and Mom sighed, clearly thrilled at how mature her daughters were.

"I'll be back soon," she called to us, grabbing her keys and leaving us to go make our pantry decisions for herself.

When the door had fully clicked into place behind her, Sara and I felt comfortable talking again. "Close call, eh?" Sara smiled a gummy smile at me, and I could slap her for getting such a rush out of that. My insides were still flipping out, and not in a good way. I widened my eyes in response to her words, too anxious to speak.

She slid down the counter to where I now sat and put our faces almost as close together as they had been before. "So Mom's gone," she started, knowing my brain would complete her thought. It did, and my nerves refused to be seduced.

"And she said she'd be back soon," I countered, not wanting to have another close call when Mom came home.

"We can be quick," Sara argued, and while I knew we could, I didn't want to rush it again. I wanted more intense, slow sex.

"Nope," I insisted firmly, standing my ground.

"Fine," Sara surrendered. "Do you want to just make out instead?"

I knew if we kissed now I'd have to keep one eye open watching the door the whole time out of worry, and that wouldn't be fun for me. Her face inched closer, and I backed away. "Un-uh," I said, refusing her request.

She backed away, defeated. "You just love to tease me, don't you?"

That gave me a genuine smile to put on my face, helping me forget my nerves. "I do, actually."

Sara shook her head lightly, feigning annoyance, but she was cracking a small smile too. "So what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Our homework!" I replied excitedly, and I could see the pure horror on her face as I burst out laughing. "Just kidding!" I said, drying my tears.

"Thank God," she whispered, and the color returned to her face.

"Let's play Donkey Kong."

Nintendo 64 was probably the best invention ever and definitely the easiest way for teenagers to waste all their time doing stupid shit like jumping over barrels, things we would never concern ourselves with doing in real life.

"Fuck," I cursed as a barrel rolled over me, squashing my entire body. "You made me die!" I yelled at Sara whose drink tapping against her coaster as she set it down made me lose my focus.

"It's not my fault you were late on your jump!" she defended.

I giggled. "It was your fault Stacy was late to class, though."

She chuckled too. "Oops."

"How did you forget about her?" I threw my most offended tone at her mockingly because I knew she really did feel guilty for breaking her promise.

She shrugged, grabbing the controller from me and claiming her turn. "I just forgot. I wasn't thinking about it. I swear I'll help her tomorrow."

"What were you thinking about?" I asked slyly, knowing the answer.

"You, dipshit." She elbowed me in the arm with her joystick hand, eyes never leaving the screen. "I was thinking about how you're going to repay me for earlier and how if you don't do it soon you're going to have to pay with interest."

I didn't believe Sara's threat, just chalked it up to sexual frustration and snatched the controller back from her again when she died. Mom showed up just minutes later, and I raised my eyebrow at Sara to brag about how I'd been right that we wouldn't have had enough time to have proper sex.

She wasn't happy about it, but Sara just had to wait. She kicked me under the table all throughout dinner to express her impatience, and to stall for time she actually did her laundry and her homework, and now that she had clean sheets I didn't know whose bed we would do it in tonight. Would she come to me again, or did she expect me to come to her?

I should have known I wouldn't have to wait long to find out because as soon as Mom went to bed, Sara was knocking on my door, and this time I didn't have the initial assumption she was going to hit me. Just hit on me.

"Please," she begged before we could even greet each other. "I'm dying."

I couldn't even kiss her before she was dragging me to room and pushing me onto the bed like we used to do to each other when we were little and wanted to jump on the mattress when our parents weren't paying attention. Like then, she jumped onto the bed beside me, but this time she crawled on top of me, connected our bodies, and locked our lips. We kissed until I was squirming beneath her and she was wheezing on top of me, but we only took a break long enough for her to flip us over.

Being on top was kind of intimidating. It meant I was in control and that Sara was relying on me to be dominant. My first problem was that I didn't know what to do, and my second problem was that I wasn't confident enough to wing it. So I did the only thing I felt sure about doing: kissing her some more. Lip to lip contact turned into swirling tongues and gentle bites, and it was all a thousand times more sensitive than simply kissing. Her tongue sent jolts through me that were so powerful they were almost painful. The intensity was almost more than I could handle, but that was because I was already horny and desperately needed the same jolts of pleasure in other parts of my body.

"More," Sara moaned into my mouth, and I knew we both needed a change of pace. I bent down to her neck, the newness of the patch of skin more beautiful and tantalizing to my lips than intimidating. I imitated the kisses she gave to me in the same spot earlier, alternating between kissing, sucking, licking, and biting without leaving marks. After I worked each side of her neck, I remembered that spot that made me completely lose my shit. Sara bragged that "girls love the ear thing," so I kissed the small patch of flesh beneath her ear with the same passion she did to me. She squirmed and moaned and twisted her head further to the side to give me even more access, and I took as much advantage of that as I could.

My hands were propping me up above her, but Sara broke my balance by grabbing one of them and bringing it lower. I thought she was going to put it in her pants, but she didn't. Her fingers coaxed mine to lock around the hem of her shirt, then abandoned me and waited for me to act. "Take it off," she commanded.

The nerves in my entire body twitched, but the muscles in my hands complied. "I thought we were just always going to keep our clothes on," I joked as the shirt rode up past her belly button.

"Clothes are reserved for quickies and orgies where you don't want everyone to see you naked."

Sara didn't seem shy to me, and I wondered briefly why she'd be concerned about the people she invites to her house every week to have sex with seeing her naked, but then her shirt came all the way off and I understood. She was drop dead goddamn fucking sexy, and every person who saw her naked would either die on spot or be super jealous of how amazing her body was. I was pretty sure I was in the first category.

I'd seen her stomach, rippling abs, protruding collar bones, and broad shoulders before, but what I hadn't seen was her breasts. She must have taken her bra off beforehand in preparation because there was nothing separating her shirt from her perky pinky nipples and the supple, succulent bulges of skin around them. I might have drooled a little as I ogled for who knows how long.

"You like what you see." It was a statement I couldn't contest. I just nodded my head, though she didn't need the confirmation. "So touch them," she finished.

As paralyzed and numb as my brain felt, it couldn't stop my body from reacting. Both hands itched to cup the perfect mounds before me, but one of them was smart enough to know it had to stay put on the bed or else I'd collapse. One-handedly I explored her body, felt skin so soft I would have thought she was made entirely of velvet. My hand kneaded her skin so delicately, gently rolling the flesh within my palm. It was a perfect fit, and I could feel my own breasts swelling beneath my shirt, nipples riding against the fabric of my bra. Even hard, her nipples were incredibly soft, and I couldn't resist putting my mouth on them. They were just as silky against my tongue as they were against my hand, and I could suck on them forever, only stopping occasionally to catch my breath and flick my tongue around them.

I had no hesitation about feeling her up or kissing her chest and collar bones until my lips bruised, but when Sara pushed my head down to her stomach, all my confidence left me. I stalled at her abdomen as long as I could, dipping my tongue into her belly button and the lines separating her abs, but when I didn't drop down any further, Sara took matters into her own hands, sliding her pants and boxers down in one swift motion.

Mixed emotions stirred inside me. The lust was overwhelming – mine and hers - but uncertainly wasn't something she appeared to be harboring in the depth of her gut like I was. The animal in me wanted nothing more than to absolutely ravish her, dive face first into her freshly-shaved pussy and make her experience absolute bliss. But I couldn't do it. My confidence was gone, and I remembered once again that I had no idea what I was doing. I guess I still was very much a virgin in some aspects.

To cover up my nerves, I did something I was familiar with, kissed my way back up her body to her lips and gently stroked her inner thighs with the tips of my fingers. For a few moments we kissed as my hand crept closer to her center, but Sara was already too worked up for that. She took my hand away from her sex and held it in her own. "Use your mouth, Tee," she moaned with closed eyes. "You've got a fucking hot tongue."

"I . . . I don't think I can," I stuttered, though I was more than flattered by the compliment.

Her eyelids flew open and her dilated pupils found mine. "Why not?" she asked gently, and I was glad she sounded more stumped than pissed.

"I don't know how," I admitted, and I felt so stupid for being scared of something Sara had probably done a thousand times and not thought twice about.

"It's not hard, Tee," she assured me, running her thumb across the back of my hand like one might pet a cat.

"I want you to show me first," I pleaded, and my cunt agreed with a kick.

The smirk that appeared on her face said pure evil. I could see the horns rise out from her hair and her tail grow out from under her naked body. I swallowed hard.

"Oh no," she said. "You already got off today. And I told you I'd make you pay for making me wait. Tonight is all about me. You can use your hands if you want. I won't make you use your mouth and do something you're not comfortable doing, but tonight is my night, and I'm not showing you a damn thing."

My genitals were not happy about this. I was already wet and my underwear was quick on its way to ruin, and I hadn't even gotten to the fun part yet. In my head I cursed myself for not taking Sara's frustration more seriously and not risking just having a quickie when Mom was gone earlier. I wouldn't have gotten to see Sara naked, but at least I would have gotten some fucking relief. Part of me was pretty damn happy though that I didn't have to use my mouth to get Sara off, and I took that as enough of a win not to complain. I groaned in frustration but kissed her out of happiness, and hopefully she just took that as me being obedient and submitting to fucking her without complaint that she wouldn't do the same for me.

Confident again, I extracted my fingers from her hand. Resting on my side, I drew my hand down her entire body, slid a finger down the length of her jaw, let my fingertips travel down her neck and into the dip of her collar bone, and carried my palm over the center of her chest before drifting to each side and giving her breasts a good squeeze and her nipples a flick of my thumb. Just when she gasped, I splayed my hand flat on her abs, feeling the contraction of her muscles beneath the surface of the skin. Her stomach was doing even more flips than mine was, and I knew she needed me.

I'd touched her before, but there had always been clothes in the way and this time I could see everything I was doing. The way her skin dented when I touched her mound and the way her folds swelled and glistened and parted around my fingers was magical. While I loved her bush, the shave let me see and feel so much more. There was no roughness to her at all, and everything was smooth and slick and soft and _wet_. The fluid from her core had already travelled up her slit, smothering her clit in the sticky juices. When I pulled my fingertip away from her button, a thin strand of cum followed it.

The cum made gliding a finger up and down her slit so easy. I teased her with gentle strokes at her labia, only dipping between her folds when she shut her eyes, threw her head back, and begged me for more. But if she was going to torture me, I was going to torture her too. I slid two fingers beneath her slit, but I didn't put them anywhere she wanted me to. I pinched the sides of her clit but refused to make direct contact with the bundle of nerves, releasing it to trail my fingers along the edges of her core, admiring the way the cum leaked from her and seeped onto my fingers as I spread her open even further.

"I swear to God, Tegan Rain. If you don't touch me I'm going to murder you."

I didn't need to be warned twice. I'd already made the mistake of ignoring her threats once today. Without hesitation, I stuffed her with my middle finger. Her warmth was like nothing I'd ever experienced before, and her insides were coated in twice as much wetness as her folds. My digit slipped past each ridge inside of her with ease until my knuckle was pressed inside her and the rest of my hand limited me from going any deeper. I pumped in and out without resistance, pulling back until only my fingertips were inside of her and ramming in again until her juices dripped into the dips between my fingers.

Sara's pussy practically sucked another of my fingers inside of her, eagerly accepting the doubled pressure and friction. My ring finger easily adjusted to her walls, and I felt like I had so much more leverage to pleasure her with two separate digits stretching her. There was more resistance and more friction, and I couldn't miss a detail of her insides, including that spongy patch of nerves.

At first I only tickled it, teasingly but gradually satisfying her need for it. My fingertips would graze over it on odd thrusts, and it wasn't lost to me that those were the same pumps that made her moan the hardest. As I could feel her walls start giving the occasional contraction, I roughened my motions, making sure to tap her g-spot every chance I got. Her moans became higher and her breathing became heavier, and I waited until the very last second possible to curl my fingers directly into her sweet spot one last time and aid her orgasm with a hard suck to one of her nipples.

The contraction of her walls and the length of her spasms were so intense when she came that I had trouble keeping myself buried inside of her as she rode out her orgasm. When the twitching stopped, I pulled out of her slowly and both of us were dripping with her cum.

I moved to kiss her as she blinked rapidly and came back down to earth, but she pulled her head back away from my lips. "Not until you clean yourself up," she said.

She wanted to taste herself on me. The pure sexiness of that request made me comply, and, tentatively, I brought my hand to my face. The smell of her sex had been in the air the whole time, but now its potency so close to my face made my nostrils flare up in joy as I took in the tantalizing aroma. She smelled amazing and tasted even better. The tangy, heady flavor was like heaven to my tastebuds, and not only did I lick my fingers clean, I made sure to flick my tongue between my digits and down into the palm of my hand where her juices had run as well.

When I brought my lips to hers, I almost didn't want to share what was left of her taste in my mouth, but this kiss was passionate and sensual that it was ultimately worth it. It also reminded me of the severe ache between my own thighs. At this point I had probably even soaked through my pants, and I was so embarrassed by the thought that I didn't even want to look to find out.

I hadn't forgotten that Sara said she wouldn't touch me, but I couldn't help but hope that she was feeling generous because of her high, and I had to at least try one last time. "Sare," I pleaded. "I am so fucking horny."

She planted one more peck to my lips before responding to me. "You should have thought of that earlier when I told you I didn't want to wait for this all day."

"But, Sare," I whined.

"No buts," she said firmly. "Though you do have a nice one." Her eyebrow wiggled and she leaned into my ear to whisper tauntingly. "Why don't you fuck yourself again like you did last night?"

Mission not accomplished. Was I going to be reduced to that? Probably. I didn't know how I'd get through this night without doing something to get rid of the sea between my legs. Even changing my underwear wouldn't help that much at this point. "Come on, Sara."

"I already came," she bragged. "Now I'm feeling tingly and awesome and sleepy. So if you don't mind, get the fuck out so I can get some sleep." She pulled the blanket out from being tucked in the corner of the bed and wrapped it around her, rolling onto her side and fluffing her pillow before resting comfortably against it and closing your eyes. "Have fun taking care of yourself, though." I swear that smirk on her face would stay there all night as she slept if she could help it.

"Worst sister ever," I grumbled, getting out of the bed and feeling how tender the insides of my thighs were as I made my way back to my own room to be alone for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

I specifically recalled Sara saying she'd help Stacy with her books the next day to make up for forgetting about her the day before. Yeah, well, she didn't, and apparently Stacy predicted her forgetting again anyway because this time she wasn't late for class. She didn't spend all passing period waiting for Sara at her locker, and this time she didn't give Sara a second look, didn't scold her, and didn't ask her for notes. She chose a seat on the opposite side of the room and didn't speak to Sara for the entirety of the week. Strike three. Whatever they had together was over.

Sara didn't exactly seem to care. She felt stupid for forgetting again, but I think she'd feel like that if she broke a promise to anyone. Clearly she didn't care about Stacy that much because she made no effort to go out of her way and apologize and try to fix things with her. The two of us spent the whole school week talking to each other and avoiding school work, and as a pair we both gradually erased Stacy's existence from the storage of knowledge in our brains.

Sara and I spent every waking moment we could together, especially at home, and when we were forced to separate at school for those few hours we couldn't see each other, it took a toll on us. We'd meet in bathrooms and dark corners and deserted rows of books in the library for quick kisses and dirty promises, and in the classes we did share, we always sat beside each other and whispered between ourselves.

I started to wonder if anyone was noticing. Only a week before, we'd been practical strangers who happened to live together like apartment neighbors or something. We had most of the same circle of friends, but we always talked to them instead of each other when we were together. Now we didn't talk to anyone else and spent all of our time bonding and flirting, though to everyone around us we probably just seemed like close identical twins, even to the people who knew we hadn't been intertwined like this since kindergarten. We weren't ignoring everyone on purpose; we just preferred each other's company. And when the weekend came and we had forty-eight hours to be alone with each other without having to socialize with anyone except our mom for part of Saturday afternoon, we were ecstatic.

There was a lot of switching back and forth between rooms. I hadn't spent a lot of time in Sara's room before, so my own was still more comfortable to me, but I was warming up to Sara's nicely. A lot of the times we had sex in her room because she already considered it her sex den or something and that's kind of what it was in my mind now too. It got to the point that even just feeling the specific texture of her bed sheets beneath me could get me aroused because of what my body expected was coming, even if we were only just hanging out in reality. My bed saw its fair share of action too, though. Sara often pinned me there for sex we hadn't planned, like when she woke up horny in the mornings and was too sleepy and lazy to drag me back to her own room after waking me up.

Saturday nights for Sara were always spent in her room, and this night was no different. Except, something was different.

"Sara?" I asked. "When are the people coming?"

She scrunched her face like I'd shoved a bowl of garlic cloves under her nose. "People?"

"Yeah. People," I reiterated. "It's Saturday, Sara."

"Yeah. Saturday," she repeated. "Meaning we don't have to see anyone and get to hang out by ourselves all day."

"No. It's Saturday like Mom's gone and we have the house to ourselves all night. You know what that means, don't you?"

She smiled. "Yeah, it means I get to have sex with you as loud as I want tonight."

"Sara," I said firmly, putting my hands on both of her shoulders to ground her and maybe bring her head out of the clouds. I couldn't believe she had no fucking clue what I was talking about. "What do you usually do on Saturday nights?" That was as close to tell her as I could get without actually fucking telling her, and apparently it finally clicked in her brain.

Her eyes went wide as recognition seeped into her. "Oh fuck," she cursed. "I totally forgot about the orgy."

I sighed. "Sara, have you remembered anything this week? Do you have amnesia or something?"

"I remember how your toes curl and your thighs shake when you cum," she shot back.

To distract myself from the blush creeping across my face I quickly bot us back on subjected. "Did you invite anyone?"

She shook her head. "I forgot to. I don't really care anyway." She shrugged.

"You don't care?" I asked. "You told me you practically lived for Saturday night orgies."

"Well, that was when I was frustrated," Sara explained. "I can't even count the number of times I've had sex this week. I'm not exactly incredibly sexually frustrated anymore."

That made sense. I guess she didn't' need all that sex now. She was getting it elsewhere, and I was glad to be the person giving it to her and receiving what she had to give back. "Do you think they'll come anyway?" I wondered. Those people were so used to being here, maybe they didn't' have to be invited in order to show up anymore.

"Doubt it," Sara said. "Who would come? Stacy hates me. Emy and Sarah are probably happy doing their own thing. Lindsey would be the only one who would want to come, and I really hope she doesn't think she's allowed to just because she was invited once."

The way Sara sounded pissed off at the thought of Lindsey showing up and the way I didn't care told me that I was definitely over LB, and, I had to admit, it felt kind of nice not to be chasing after someone who didn't even like me in the first place. It was just a small win for me, but the joy in realizing I was happy with the way things were right now put a huge smile on my face.

I had put off sitting on the bed with Sara as we talked because I knew what lying on her sheets did to me, but now I didn't care. Now, I wouldn't mind letting her and her sheets seduce me. The bed bounced lightly and our thighs touched on the mattress. Sara didn't flinch. My arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into me until her leg overlapped mine on the edge of the bed. "So we really do have the house to ourselves tonight?"

She locked our legs together, making hers rigid until her knee was wrapped around mine and our toes tickled each other against the carpet. "Yep."

"So what do you want to do?" I asked, taking her hand and lightly running my fingertips across the creases in her palm, knowing the feather light touch would make her skin feel incredibly sensitive. "We can have sex anywhere we want. On the couch. Against the stairs. On the dining room table."

I had every intention of adding to my list, but Sara scoffed at the table suggestion and it brought my focus crashing down. "The last time we were on top of each other on the dining room table we were fighting and I sat on your head until you cried. Better not fuck you there unless you want the memory of how I'm totally stronger and badder and tougher than you to resurface and traumatize you all over again like you were that night after I almost suffocated you."

Yeah, that night wasn't exactly my proudest moment. I didn't actually almost suffocate, but it was bad enough that if I had been the one sitting on Sara's head, her asthma actually would have made her almost choke to death. I came out of it fine, just humiliated. And grounded. We'd come real close to breaking the table, and Mom wasn't very happy about it. Sara got grounded too, but at least she had been able to revel in her victory while locked up in her room like a prisoner. Sara never let me forget that fight afterward. But I wouldn't have either if I was her. "Yeah, that night is probably why I don't understand why people sit on each other's faces."

I was laughing, but Sara didn't find my joke quite as funny. "What do you mean you don't understand it?"

My chuckle died down with a few awkward last guffaws. "I mean I don't get it. It's not fun. You can't breathe. Why would you want someone to sit on your face?"

If I looked really closely, I could see the faintest jump of a nerve twitching below Sara's cheekbone. "You're joking right?" I shook my head. "Tegan, you don't literally sit on their face."

"Oh." Well now I felt stupid. My fingers and toes stopped moving against Sara's simultaneously. I thought Sara might bash me for being the idiot I was, but she just chuckled at my naiveté, and her smile was only partially teasing.

"God, Tee. You're so sheltered. Don't you ever watch porn?"

Just saying that sentence gave away that Sara did indeed watch porn, and I couldn't tell if the fact that she watched porn or the fact that I didn't was making me blush more. "Mom's got the only computer in the house," I explained. "I'm not going to watch porn on Mom's work computer."

"Just delete the history, and she'll never know." I always assumed when Sara was in Mom's study she was playing solitaire or something, but apparently I was dead wrong and she was doing something else entirely in her solitude. The horror of this conversation was present on my face and in my eyes and it didn't go unnoticed by my less horrified twin.

"Oh, Tegan," she teased. "So innocent." What my hands had abandoned, Sara's picked up again, lacing her fingers into mine and running them delicately through the crevices between the digits she so perfectly filled. Then she tugged at my knuckles and rose to her feet, pulling on my hand and urging me to stand with her. "Here, now lie down."

"Why?" I questioned?

"Just trust me," Sara said. "Have I ever disappointed you anytime in the last week when I've told you to lie down?"

My back was on the bed before she could say another word. She was right, and I loved when she topped me. I knew what was coming when I was told to lie down, and I hoped it was me.

"Scoot down. Give me room."

Sara's pillows were comfortable beneath my skull, and I didn't really feel like moving, but I lowered myself until my ankles reached the end of the bed. I pulled the pillows with me, repositioning them behind my head.

By now I was accustomed to the weight of Sara's body on top of mine, but I wasn't used to the way she was putting it on me like she was now. Usually her thighs straddled my hips, but now they wrapped around my ears, her knees at the top of my head, and she was straddling my lips. The muscles and veins in her forearms bulged as one of her hands gripped the headboard.

Hair cascaded in front of her face as she looked down to meet my eyes. "See? This isn't so bad is it? You can breathe."

It was true. This was nothing like the last time she sat on my head. The seam of her jeans was just inches in front of my mouth, and it would be so easy for me to lift my head forward and make contact with her center. I could even smell her from here, and I could tell the position was turning her on as much as it was me.

"How about we try it without clothes now?" Playful lust sparkled in Sara's hazel irises before her eyelids covered the joy for a briefest of moments in a blink.

"Sara . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she said, sliding her thigh over my head until her stance over me was released and she was sitting on the bed beside me. "You still don't feel comfortable putting your face in my pussy because I haven't done it to you yet."

I sat up with a smile, relieved she remembered my insecurities. It had been a week and we still hadn't gone down on each other, though I'd had plenty of dreams about doing so and hoped we'd be able to soon.

Just as I was getting comfortable sitting on my ass again, Sara pushed me back down to where I was before. The slight lift in her eyebrow obviously meant I hadn't given her a chance to finish her though. "But," She said sternly, aiding the word with a thump of her hand against my chest and reinforcing my theory. "That is about to change."

I wondered if she could feel the way my heart sped up when she leaned down to kiss me, but my self-consciousness went out the door when her lips melted into mine so naturally. If she couldn't feel my pulse over my clothes, she couldn't avoid feeling it against my bare skin when she slipped her hand beneath my shirt and nothing separated us. Her hands roamed over the cups of my bra and my nipples were so hard she could certainly feel them through the padding. Then her hands slid to my back and she did something I'd never been able to do, unclasp my bra and completely remove it without taking my shirt off. The fabric of my t-shirt felt cooler and lighter against my breasts, and my nipples perked up even more. She fondled me again and kissed me, and I moaned into her mouth until my shirt was being pulled over my head and the cotton disconnected our lips.

"You don't really need your shirt off for what I'm about to do to you, but I want to see your tits bounce."

A rush went through me as she so effortlessly dirty talked me, and I wanted to hear more. "What are you going to – "

I wasn't rewarded with words but actions. Sara flipped us over so I was on top of her, and she kissed me even harder, somehow retaining dominance despite her bottom position. I let myself relax on top of her, not feeling the pressure and expectations that usually came with being above her body. I'd already figured out that I definitely enjoyed being submissive, and that worked out more than well because Sara was perfectly suited to dominate in bed.

Sara explored the bare skin of my back with her nails before placing her hands on my jean-clad ass, grabbing and pushing and feeling me up. Her thumbs hooked in my empty belt loops, and with a tug she was cupping my bare skin and my pants and underwear both found their way onto my floor. Two hands gripped both of my cheeks, causing me to grind into her center below me over her pants. The texture was harsh on my skin, but the friction was good and I didn't want to stop.

"Sit up," She said to me, mouth still partially on mine. I gave her one last peck on the lips before straddling her waist and looking at her expectantly. "Mmm" she hummed happily, eyes never seeing the wait in mine because she couldn't tear her gaze away from my breast. She played with them for a few moments, lost in her own little world, thumbing my nipples and stroking my skin more for her pleasure than mine. But I got plenty out of it, and moans mimicked her hums.

"Scoot up here," she told me, pointing to her mouth. I complied, and her hands on my hips aided me in my horizontal assent. I did as I was told and straddled her face as she had done to me minutes before. Grabbing the headboard helped support my back, and I had a clear view of her glassy eyes staring at my sex when I craned my neck down.

Sara was incredibly handsy today, and even when she promised me she was going to finally use her mouth, her hands were still roaming like they planned to do all of the work. She gripped my ass cheeks and spread them apart, effectively opening my slit even more to her and giving her a better view of my moist cunt. She licked her lips, and I thought she was going to lick mine too, but the pads of her fingers were what touched me instead. Even from behind she was able to rake her fingers from the hood of my clit to the bottom of my entrance and collect my juices across her digits. She entered me backwards, and it was a whole new experience feeling her from this angle. Involuntarily, I rocked back and forth against her fingers, her nails hitting places inside my walls I'd never felt them touch before.

I was getting too into it, and this wasn't the way I wanted the night to go, though my insides were protesting otherwise. "Sara," I whined. "Use your mouth, please." If she didn't lick me soon, I was going to put my pussy closer to her face myself so that she couldn't be mesmerized by watching her fingers slip in and out of me.

"Alright, alright. Just having some fun," she said as she cupped one of my breasts one last time, as if I was going to take those away from her too.

It didn't occur to me that Sara was just 'having fun.' This was the first time we'd had sex without someone else being in the house with us, and therefore it was the first time we could have sex completely unrestrained. She was soaking up as much of the experience as she could, and I was just being impatient. I was thinking of telling her to have her fun and take her time because the way she looked at me like she wanted to devour me while she was touching me did turn me on, but when she did finally lift her head up to drag her tongue across my partially open slit, I couldn't even force words out, let alone ask her to stop doing the thing I wanted her to do more than anything.

I was glad I'd shaved because no sensation was dulled as her tongue touched the outsides of my lips, making them as wet as what lay beneath my folds. When she pealed me with the tip of her tongue and broadened it around my clit for the first time, my knuckles went white around the headboard.

She closed her eyes and hummed, savoring my taste and sending a set of vibrations I'd never felt before through my bundles of nerves and up my spine, through my arms and into the headboard. She alternated going in circles, licking up and down, and flicking her tongue side to side around the most sensitive, exposed part of my clit. I gasped and wondered how much of this I could take before the sensation became too much. I was pooling already and it wouldn't surprise me if I was dripping over her chin.

Her eyes popped open again and met mine, though it was hard to focus on her. I rested my forehead next to my hands on the headboard to calm my blurry vision and swimming skull.

"Ready, Tee?" she asked, her words so close to my pussy I could feel the breath of each syllable, making me wish she'd said my full name.

I was going to ask her ready for what because it seemed like we were very much in the midst of things already and the way my body responded to her should have been enough for her to know that I was indeed ready for whatever, but when I tried to speak my throat couldn't make any sound that wasn't a moan. I nodded and twitched and came close to humping her face again. She noticed and smiled, gripping my ass tighter and keeping full eye contact with me as her tongue burrowed into my folds once more. But it didn't stop there. Her tongue went farther down, darted into my center, and buried its way inside of me.

Already moist, her tongue slipped in much easier than any fingers ever had, and apart from being more comfortable inside of me, it was broader too, covered more area and hit more nerves against my walls. She was so warm and slick, like her tongue was another part of me that belonged inside of me, just as pink and just as tantalizing as my own sex organ. I should have expected with the way Sara was able to so expertly clean my fingers that she would be just as amazing with her tongue while fucking me, but my imagination and my dreams did not do her justice. The way her tongue twisted and dipped, flicked and curled inside of me like it had a life of its own drove me wild, and I suddenly hated Sara for knowing what this felt like and holding out on giving it to me for a _week_. I soaked up the pleasure now, trying to regain the bliss I'd missed over the last week, and the way Sara fucked me now felt like I was experiencing the entire week's worth of pleasure all over again.

Her tongue stretched as far as limitations would allow, but I needed her deeper. My hips worked in time with the pulsing of her tongue, grinding against her as she dashed inside of me and pulling back as she did until only the tip of her tongue penetrated my core. There was no stretch for her to reach my g-spot this way, and the more she hit it, the more I needed her to keep hitting it. I ground harder into her face, smacking my clit against the tip of her nose with each hump, begging her with my hips to make her tongue firmer. She got the hint, made her tongue as rigid as possible, and let me do all of the work, rising and descending on Sara's tongue, riding it like I would her fingers or a strap-on. I bounced vigorously, and as I closed my eyes to concentrate, she opened hers, no doubt to watch my breasts sway and jump with me like she said she wanted to.

My juices were coating her entire face, no cheek or chin skin left dry, and I showed no mercy. I didn't care how bad I soaked her; all I cared about was getting off. Light-headedness washed over me as my forehead went numb against the head board and I gave Sara's tongue a few last hard jerks before collapsing onto her and spilling against her tongue.

No drop of cum left me without being captured by Sara's tongue. She made sure to lick all of me, coax all the cum out of my walls before leaving me and lapping up any juices that slipped out to my clit and my lips. She cleaned me and cleaned me and didn't stop, and I was already so sensitive that I couldn't hold back the second orgasm rearing its way through my gut.

She cleaned me more carefully this time so I didn't get overstimulated, and she frustratingly tried to lick my juices off the edge of her cheeks without success. She settled for swiping her forearm across her mouth to clean herself up and licking the back of it instead.

As soon as we were both clean, she grabbed me by my lower back and forced me to sit up so that she could take my place. She laid down in the same spot where my body had wrinkled the sheets and tugged so quickly at her belt buckle I barely registered she'd gotten it undone before it was following her pants down to her ankles.

"Please, Tee. I'm so fucking close already. You'll barely have to do anything. I don't give a shit just what you do. Test the waters. Just fucking lick me."

She grabbed the back of my hair as roughly as she could without hurting me and brought my face down to meet her ridiculously wet cunt. The look in her eye and the urgency in her voice let me know how serious she was about getting off right now, and now that I knew what it felt like to have someone's tongue on you, I couldn't torture her by not giving it to her.

The first thing I noticed was how good she tasted, and the second thing I noticed was how much cum there was for me to taste. If I had been half this wet it would explain how it had taken Sara so long to clean me up. I dove in, circling her with my tongue, confident I wouldn't lick up all of her taste. She was moaning like crazy and even my simple strokes were getting her off. Before I knew it, her cum exploded around my face, dampening the corners of my mouth as she rode out her orgasm around my tongue. I cleaned her up before cleaning myself, and I was already excited for the next time I'd get to eat her out again.

"Do I taste that good?" I asked, licking my lips for any traces of her I'd missed.

"Probably better," she said, sitting up beside me and taking my lips in her own. She tasted herself, and I tasted me, and we tasted even better together.


	7. Chapter 7

I'd never been so sore. The weekend blurred into a trail of scratches on my back, bruises I could feel on the edges of my thighs, and a clit so overstimulated I didn't think I'd be able to get aroused ever again even if I wanted to. Sara and I took full advantage of being completely alone in the house all weekend. We ignored all functions of life except for the basic necessities, and even those tended to involve sex or heavy petting or at least flirting. We fucked as we showered, made out while our food spun around in the microwave, and even slept in the same bed after we'd exhausted ourselves enough that our bodies had to crash for at least for a few hours. But I was definitely still running low on sleep, and I felt myself nodding off on the bus ride to school.

Even Sara's libido seemed appeased for the moment. But she wasn't ignoring me like she did to most girls when she was done using them for sex. She'd helped me cook breakfast. She'd sat next to me on the bus. She was my best friend with benefits and things were great. I hoped they stayed like this forever. For once in my life I actually enjoyed Sara's company, and I probably wouldn't admit it, but my sister was pretty awesome. She was fun and funny and always brought a great time, and I was grateful she liked being around me as much as I liked being around her. Getting along was way better than fighting all the time.

Sara and I weren't the most social people in school, but we did have friends other than each other. Most girls Sara knew ended up hating her because she slept with them and broke their hearts, but there were the occasional few like Emy who stayed in touch with her despite the breakup. Then there were the girls she hadn't slept with yet who had no reason to dislike her. I knew a few of them just from classes, but lately I'd been trying not to hang out with girls as much lest people start to think I was gay like Sara. I was, but the idea of coming out scared the shit out of me, so it was easier for me to hang around guys and pretend I was straight. Guys were less drama and that was proven in the fact that none of the dudes I typically hung out with were complaining that I hadn't talked to them for a week. Sara's friends, however, I expected were feeling betrayed and abandoned by her lack of social contact with them. I figured at least Emy would be upset she hadn't been invited to the orgy that didn't happen, but I didn't think Lindsey of all people would be the first person to try to talk to us.

We had class with Lindsey, but she always preferred to hang out with these couple of boys I knew, which was how I knew Lindsey in the first place. I was dating one of the guys and he introduced me to Lindsey, telling me not to be jealous because she was a lesbian. Being the incredibly convincing straight girl that I was, I pretended to be jealous anyway and broke up with Ted in hopes that Lindsey would find out and know I was single.

Today Lindsey wasn't with Ted, though. She was standing at Sara and I's desks before class, which we weren't exactly thrilled about. She had that smile on her face that was a little more than friendly, and we weren't so happy about that either. "Hey guys!"

We smiled out of politeness, but mostly we wanted her to go away so that we could finish the conversation we were having before class started. "Hi, Lindsey."

"So how was your Saturday night?" The smirk on her face let us know she was assuming we'd had another orgy. She wanted to know how that had gone without her.

"We actually didn't do anything," Sara said. "No one came over anyway." She looked at me, knowing I and I alone would understand the significance of her word choice. We had done _a lot_. But no one had been around to see it.

Lindsey looked confused for a moment, probably wondering why Sara hadn't had another of her infamous sleepovers, but she straightened out her face and didn't ask about it, probably relieved that was why she hadn't been invited. "So did you have a good weekend anyway?" she asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Sara smiled at me again, and I blushed at how obvious she was being. Even Lindsey could probably pick up that some kind of inside joke was going on between us.

"I was just wondering," Lindsey said. "I heard you and Stacy broke up."

Sara shrugged. "I guess so."

"And that didn't ruin your weekend?"

"Nah." Sara shook her head dramatically. "We weren't really together anyway. So it was no biggie."

Mischief floated in Lindsey's eyes like a life raft. She gave her best shot at flirting. "Oh, well. If you're looking for somebody . . ."

Sara held a hand up to stop her like a crossing guard. "No, Linds. I'm not really looking for anyone else right now. You understand right?" I knew why Sara wasn't looking for anyone else. She was getting all she needed out of me. I doubted Lindsey understood why, but she nodded anyway. Maybe she thought Sara was just acting strong when she still wasn't quite over the Stacy thing yet. Lindsey didn't look very disappointed though. She set her sights on me, that same playfulness in her eye. That look looked much cuter on Sara, and my knees didn't buckle now for her like they would have before.

"How about you, Tegan? Are you still single?"

"Uh," I stammered, trying to come up with an excuse to turn her down that wasn't 'Sorry, I'm too preoccupied banging my sister every night to have time for a girlfriend. Also my sister is hotter than you and probably better in bed and I don't really want to trade her for anyone right now.'

"I'm not ready to come out yet," I decided to say. "So I don't really think I should have a girlfriend right now." I looked to Sara for approval, and the excuse seemed to be a good enough one for her.

Lindsey shrugged. "I can keep a secret."

That was not the response I was hoping for. Obviously 'single and scared' wasn't the appropriate answer to her question, so I had to come up with something else to make her back off. "Well, um, I guess I am kinda sorta seeing someone. We're not like serious or official or anything. But I guess I'm not, like, totally single."

Sara's eyebrow rose so far it almost ascended into her hairline. I was talking about her, and she knew it, but I didn't exactly mean what I was saying. We weren't seeing each other. We had an untitled . . . thing together, but we weren't dating or anything. It was just sex. Friends with a lot of benefits. I didn't want Sara to think I thought it was more than it was, but it was also a too good, somewhat true excuse that I couldn't resist telling Lindsey to make her go away.

Lindsey was unnaturally quiet, and I would've thought she was just disappointed that neither of us would go out with her if she wasn't looking at both of us strangely, eyes flicking back and forth between the two of us. "Are you two, like," she bit her lip before leaning in and whispering the end of the sentence to us. "A couple?"

Our eyes went wide and our heads shook like crazy.

"No."

"God no."

"Definitely not."

"No."

Lindsey laughed awkwardly, losing all suspiciousness about us and embarrassed she'd even suggested such a thing. "You're right, that's totally crazy. I shouldn't have even said that. I didn't think you really were. You just have just been really clingy ever since last week, and, I don't know, you had sex once so I didn't know if maybe you'd decided to do it again. But that's totally crazy, and you wouldn't flaunt it around school like that if you were a couple. I should have known that. For a second there I just thought 'Well, if they were okay with having sex in front of us last week, maybe they aren't self-conscious about showing affection in public either. Maybe they'd think people would just think they were hot instead of weird.' Like, I told the guys about last week and they thought it was totally hot. They didn't think it was creepy or anything. But you're right, I'm being totally ridiculous. You wouldn't date your sister."

"You did _what_?" Sara said before I could even make sense of what Lindsey had just rambled about.

"I told Shaun and Ted. About the orgy. And how you two had sex with each other." Lindsey seemed to cower in fear at Sara's sudden seriousness, and I didn't blame her. "Is – is that okay?"

"Lindsey," Sara started, trying to control herself. "Don't tell anyone else, ok? You know, what happens at the orgy stays at the orgy. It's just between us girls, alright?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I won't tell anyone else." Lindsey's smile was one of relief, which was something I didn't think neither Sara nor I were feeling.

At that moment Sara and I would have made much more appropriate cast members for the show Saved by the Bell because we were actually saved by the bell, unlike any of the kids on that show. Lindsey turned to walk away, but turned back to make one last comment. "Well, if either of you change your minds. I'm here." We faked smiles, and she went to sit down next to Ted.

"I can't believe she told them," I whispered to Sara. Not only did two more people knew I had sex with my sister, but that was also how those two people found out I was gay. Lindsey had killed two gigantic fucking condors with one little pebble of a side comment.

"Wait, aren't you dating that guy?" Sara asked, pointing to Ted.

"No."

"When I was trying to get you to come to the orgy you said you didn't want to because you had a boyfriend."

The fact that I may or may not have a boyfriend should not have been the primary thing on Sara's mind at the moment. There were a thousand more important topics of conversation we could be having right now, so I cleared up her menial concerns as quick as I could. "I lied to you. He was my boyfriend, but I broke up with him cause I'm gay and I didn't care and I wanted Lindsey to date me instead."

"Should've figured that."

"Ms. Quin! Shh."

Which one of us the teacher was referring to, we'd never know, but we both shut up anyway. The whole class turned around to look at us, including Shaun and Ted whose grins looked like they belonged on paintings of the devil rather than a couple of teenage boys. Although those two things were probably closer than they should have been in my book.

I was antsy all day. People knowing that I'd slept with Sara and knowing that I was gay were my two worst nightmares. The only calm I got out of it all was that Lindsey said she wouldn't tell anyone else. I believed her, if only because she wouldn't want to get on Sara or I's bad side and ruin her chances with us. Still, two people were too many. At least they all thought only thought it had happened once. Kind of.

"I can't believe Lindsey thought we were dating." It was the first thing I said to Sara when we got home, when both of us threw our backpacks into our rooms and slumped down onto my bed together. I'd been craving my bed all day. It was sanctuary where I could throw my head back on the pillow and think of how screwed my social life could be.

"Yeah, me neither. We screwed around in front of them, not proposed to each other. Even if she knew we were still fucking I'm not taking you out for dinner and movies or anything." She laid down beside me, sharing half of my pillow and staring at the ceiling with me.

"We have been clingy, though." I chewed on my lip, a nervous habit I'd been doing all day. The skin was thin and raw by now and blood leaked onto my tongue. "Maybe we should stop."

"I don't want to," Sara replied, simply. "I like having sex with you and spending my time with you. I don't care what Lindsey thinks. If I want to cling to you, I will. You're my sister, I'm allowed."

Sara clearly gave less fucks than I did, and that relieved me in a way. If Sara was nervous, that would mean I had reason to be, too. But Sara was as calm as ever, and maybe I was making a bigger deal of this than I was. And part of me was glad that Sara didn't want to stop sleeping with me. I didn't want to stop either, and I hoped we wouldn't have to just because of some dumb comment Lindsey made.

"Do you think other people think we're a couple too? Lindsey's not the only one who's seen us clinging to each other."

Sara shook her head, and her hair smacked me on the cheek. "Lindsey only thought it was weird because she knew we had sex. Everyone else is just going to think we're sisters who are finally getting along."

"What about the guys? Just cause Lindsey said she wouldn't tell doesn't mean they won't."

"Who would they tell? They'll probably just jack off to it and hoard the mental image to themselves."

As gross as that comment was and as much as it made me cringe, I was also glad to hear it. Sara had a way of making me believe that whatever she said was true. If she thought our secret was safe, then I thought our secret was safe too. I was overreacting. Shaun and Ted were my friends. They wouldn't screw me over like that. And they'd accept me for being gay. They'd accepted Lindsey. Everything would be fine.

"Good. So we don't have to stop, right?" I rolled over to my side and Sara's lips looked way too kissable. If we had to stop, I couldn't do it. I'd never be able to look at her again or I'd ravish her on the spot.

She rolled over to face me, and those kissable lips rose in a smile. "Hell no." Her lips met mine just as confidently as always, and it felt good to be back in the mindset I was in this morning. Everything was good. Everything was awesome. I just had to bring up one more thing.

"Sorry for telling Lindsey I was seeing someone. I just wanted her to go away. I didn't mean I actually thought I was dating you."

"She was being kind of desperate and I felt bad for her, but I would've said the same thing if I had to. I knew you were just saying that to let her down. It's not like we're actually dating. If we were dating we'd be expected to act like a really cheesy new couple. Like Emy and Sarah who spend every waking moment together and blow off all their friends to spend even more time with each other."

An awkward silence filled the inch of space between us as we realized that was exactly what we were doing.

"Ok, bad analogy," Sara explained. "It may sound like we're dating, but we're not. Girlfriends suck. They expect you to buy them dinner and buy their movie tickets for them even if you just got together and you barely know each other. And they usually don't put out for at least a couple weeks, and that totally blows. So this is better than dating. Who needs romance anyway?"

I was fine without romance for now. Hell, I was fifteen. I could find love when I was twenty or thirty or forty. I didn't have to settle for some girl right now when I hadn't even lived life and didn't know my options or my future or where I would be in twenty years. Love was something I didn't think I could handle right now, and I was more than happy to lie in bed with Sara in my mom's house where I didn't have to pay rent yet could eat as much as I wanted and have as much sex as I wanted as long as I was quiet about it. I had it pretty good. And Sara was a pretty good person to enjoy this time with. I kissed her again, and it led to a full blown makeout session.

When we pulled apart, twenty minutes had passed and we were both surprised we'd lost track of time so easily. That always tended to happen to us when we were together, and now that Sara had made the comparison between us and Emy and Sarah, it made me self-conscious that we really were like a couple who spent every moment together and didn't realize how much time it actually was. Sara read my mind.

"Maybe we should hang out with people more, though. Just to be safe."


	8. Chapter 8

When Sara said we were going to hang out with people again, I thought she meant at school. Apparently not because we were on a bus to the other side of town.

City buses were worse than school buses. They didn't get cleaned every time a load of people were dumped off at the mall or the plaza or the downtown port, and if something stunk up the bus or mud got tracked in, it was there all day because there was no one to clean it up. The only thing worse than smelly kids were smelly adults, and I didn't usually feel incredibly safe taking public transportation around the few inevitably shady groups of people that used it. Luckily I wasn't alone and I had Sara to distract me from what was around us.

Sara seemed to be acting different on city buses compared to school buses too. Oddly enough, though, she seemed more comfortable than she did on a school bus. Before and after school we might bump shoulders more often than two people sitting next to each other normally would and we might make our thighs touch the entire ride, but here she was doing all that and more. Her hand was on my waist. Our feet kissed and so did our lips. I panicked for a moment the first times our lips met in public, but she soothed me.

"Relax. No one on here knows us. We can make out here so we don't do it on Emy's couch." Sara was right. Nobody else on the bus was even our age. I'd never seen a single one of these faces before, and chances were I'd never see them again and they'd never see me. Even if they saw us now and thought we looked alike, they could never really know if we were related or not and would assume our close resemblance was entirely coincidental. These strangers couldn't hurt me. So I made out with my sister on a public bus.

The walk after we got off the bus had less kissing, but it did have some tentative hand holding, and I didn't mind that for half the walk only our pinkies were touching and intertwined. But that didn't stop me from bitching that we weren't at home with our cunts touching and our legs intertwined.

"Relax," Sara told me again, leaning in close to my face. "If you're good, I'll fuck you when we get home." That comment was enough to wire my jaw shut to the subject. I could treat the visit to Emy's like it was an extension of the school day and I'd do what I always did at school: fantasize about what was going to happen when I got home. I could get through it. But I still didn't want to.

"Why are we going to Emy's house anyway?"

"Because she's our friend and hanging out with her is fun."

Not as fun as sex. "Couldn't we just talk to her at school though? That way everyone would see we're still friends with people other than each other for themselves."

"We don't need to convince everyone, Tegan. Lindsey was the only one who thought something weird was going on. I'm sure she'll overhear Emy at some point soon and hear about how we all hung out and then she'll think we're even less weird."

"We totally could've accomplished the same thing by just talking to Emy at school. . .," I mumbled.

"There's not enough time at school to make it seem legit. Plus we're doing this for our own peace of mind, too. We can't say we spend _every_ moment of our free time fucking if we spend a couple hours of it with Emy."

"I guess." She had a point, but I still would have rather actually been spending every moment of my free time having sex.

"It's just a one time thing, Tee. Then we can go back to ignoring everyone as much as we want." She smiled, and I squeezed her hand a little harder, accepting that as solace.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, changing the subject to something that sounded a little more optimistic of the situation.

"I don't know. Guess we'll find out when we get there."

"She didn't say we'd watch a movie or anything?"

"Well I didn't exactly tell her we were coming over."

"Sara! What if she's not home?! What if she's busy?! We might have come out all this way for nothing!" Sara's lack of planning bothered the hell out of me sometimes. I couldn't do most things without organizing them first, yet Sara lived on spontaneity. I could strangle her. I really didn't want to bother Emy when I didn't even want to be going in the first place.

"Calm down, she'll probably be there. And if not we'll just get back on the bus and make out some more." She gave a quick glance down the end of the street to Emy's house just to see if anyone was around before placing a quick kiss to my lips, a promise of what was to come either tonight or in five minutes when we got back to the bus station.

When we reached Emy's house and rang her doorbell, I almost hoped she wasn't home, but rustling behind the door and the jangling of the knob was soon evident and my hopes were let down. Emy's head peeked out of the door's frame, her hair messy and eyes wide like she was doing something she wasn't supposed to or thought we were polite burglars knocking on her front door to get into the house and rob her.

"Tegan! Sara! I thought you were my mom." She laughed and pushed the door the rest of the way open. "You guys can come in."

Sara was the first to step in and take her shoes off, and I kicked my sneakers off on top of hers, morphing them into a tumbling pile of shoelaces and rubber.

I could tell Emy's parents weren't home because the living room was a mess. The couch cushions were slightly out of place, the TV was left on with movie cases littered around its stand, and bags of chips and snack foods were open on the coffee table. Why Emy needed that much to eat, I didn't know, but I'd had my own fair share of moments of extreme indulgence when Mom wasn't home, so I didn't call her out on it.

"What movie are you watching?" Sara asked, observing the television to see if she recognized the film or if it seemed to be early on enough in the movie that Sara and I could jump in and watch it with Emy without being confused.

"Oh, I just put it on to put something on, I don't even know. I wasn't really watching it." Her words trailed off as a lock of hair found its way into her mouth. She chewed on the strip of hair, her eyes watching Sara watch the television. Sometimes she didn't even try to hide that she still had the hots for my sister. It had been a few months since they'd broken up, but I was shocked Sara was still okay being around Emy when she constantly ogled her and zoned out into a dream land while staring at her. Maybe Sara thought Sarah grounded her enough that she at least wouldn't try anything again. "Do you guys want snacks or anything?" Emy asked, lifting up a bag of cheese puffs that Sara eagerly snatched away from her.

Sara knocked the couch cushion back into place with her hip and sat on it, letting her back sink into the plush material. I sat next to her, wanting to get the spot before Emy could. I stole a cheese puff from the bag, despite Sara giving me a dirty look for snatching her food (which wasn't her food), and tried to figure out what was going on in the film.

"Em?" Sarah emerged from down the hallway, no doubt from Emy's bedroom and her hair and clothes were just as ruffled as her girlfriend's. I understood Emy's wide eyes and surprise when we opened the door now. We'd walked in on them fucking. "Who was at the door?"

"Oh, Sarh!" Emy said, as if it had spaced her mind that Sarah was in the house with her. "Sara and Tegan came over to hang out." She gestured to the couch and Sara and I waved at Sarah.

"Hi guys." Sarah smiled back at us, but it was obviously forced. They'd been doing what I wished I was doing with Sara and she was just as ticked off as I would be that someone had interrupted them.

I glared at Sara to blame her for our untimely drop in, but she was too busy smirking to care, also picking up on Sarah's rugged state of dress.

"You didn't say Sarah was here," Sara started. "I didn't know you were in the middle of having sex or we might've left you alone."

Sarah gave Emy the same look I'd given Sara and I couldn't help but laugh at their own quiet form of scolding. Emy gave Sarah a look in return that said "behave" and was much more welcoming to her guests than her partner. "Well you're already here, so we're not going to kick you out. We can have some private time later, can't we _honey_?"

"Yeah," Sarah grumbled, too whipped by her partner to contest her libido. Both Sara and I got a kick out of Sarah's misery, though I related to the girl on the exact same level. We were going through the same thing, spending time with people we didn't want to be with in that moment in hopes that later that evening we would get our private time with our women.

The two joined us on the couch, both Sara(h)s on the end. Luckily we were all small or the four of us wouldn't have fit on the three cushions. Sarah and Emy grabbed a bag of chips that I made note to avoid eating from (who knew where their hands had just been), so I settled for the occasional cheese ball I could sneak away from Sara.

Emy and Sarah had not been watching this film, and apparently they didn't have the patience to try to figure out what was going on like Sara did. They preferred conversation.

"So what brings you two over?" Sarah asked, and I imagined this was how conversations between two married couples meeting up on a whim sounded like. Emy and Sarah seemed more like a married couple than two teenage girls who just got together not that long ago. Except for that part where Emy would probably be willing to have an affair with Sara, but I guess that happened in marriages, too. It was an awkwardly formal conversation starter, and that was probably because we didn't know Sarah as well as we knew Emy.

"It's just been a while since we've seen our good friend Emy here," Sara said, reaching a hand across me to slap Emy on the back. She was playing up the fact that the reason she hadn't seen Emy was because she was too busy fucking Sarah to spend time with her. Of course, Emy didn't appreciate the irony in Sara's teasing like I did. She blushed and mumbled her apology under her breath.

"I was gonna come over Saturday, you know, but Sarah wanted to take me on a date, so we thought it would be okay to miss one week's sleep over." She said it like she was sorry, when really that night she had done at least me a favor by not coming.

"That's okay, we didn't have anyone over anyway," Sara said. It was almost the same sentence she told Lindsey.

"Really?" Emy asked. "I heard about you and Stacy, but I thought at least Lindsey might come and try to make some moves on you."

"Oh believe me," Sara said. "She tried. She tried to hit on both of us." I nodded in agreement. "But that was at school. She didn't come over Saturday."

"Wow," Emy said surprised. "So what'd you do?" I wasn't shocked she was wondering what Sara could have possibly done instead with her Saturday night. Sara'd been having orgies every week for months. I didn't even remember what her Saturday nights used to consist of before them.

"Tegan kept me plenty busy," she said, voice low, and Sara's tone left no wonder as to how exactly I'd kept her busy. Both Emy and Sarah's eyebrows rose in knowing.

"Wow," Emy repeated.

"Hot," Sarah chimed in.

Emy and Sarah didn't seem to think it was weird we had had sex again like Lindsey thought it was, but that didn't mean Sara should tell them about it! We were here so people _didn't_ think we were having sex. It ruined our whole purpose if Sara was going to go around telling more people we were sleeping together.

Sara wrapped her arm around my shoulder as if that would relax me instead of make me more self-conscious that Emy and Sarah were seeing and hearing too much. "Lindsey thought it was hot too. So hot that she decided to tell all her friends about it." Sara rolled her eyes impossibly far into her head, and that pretty much also described how I felt about the Lindsey situation. I let it speak for both of us.

"What!?" Sarah said.

"That is not cool," Emy confirmed. "She shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah, it pissed us off, but we talked to her and she said she'd shut her mouth," Sara recounted.

"Good," Emy said. "She's so . . . ugh."

For a brief moment I wondered what Emy had against Lindsey. They didn't know each other that well and were more acquaintances than anything, but then I realized that whatever beef Emy had with Lindsey was about Sara. They both liked Sara, and Emy wasn't happy about that.

"Sara, whatever you do don't date her," Emy warned, and I doubted there was any genuine concern in her words beneath the jealousy.

"Don't worry," Sara smiled. "That won't be happening ever."

I was relieved when Sara freed me from her arms to get more cheese puffs, but this whole conversation hadn't made me as anxious as the one with Lindsey. At least Sarah and Emy recognized that it was an infringement of our privacy to tell anybody our personal business. I was confident that they wouldn't say anything to anyone, and it made me feel good that it sounded like at least Emy would go off on Lindsey if she did anything else that harassed or bothered us - even if it was only for the sake of impressing Sara.

We ended up putting in another movie so that we would be able to watch it from the beginning, but Sarah and Emy didn't pay that much attention to this one either. They made out every five minutes like Emy's house was a movie theatre. Spoiler alert: It wasn't, and the lights were on so we could see everything they did without blur or obstruction. Sarah seemed more all over Emy than usual, but I excused it because we did interrupt them having sex. I couldn't expect her not to be still riled up and touch feely.

Because they were so distracted, it gave Sara a little freedom to do what she wanted with me. For most of the movie her hand played with the hair at the back of my neck, or her hands stroked my thighs when the couple's eyes were closed in a kiss. If Sara started kissing me, I had no doubt this would turn into another orgy and no one would feel weird about having sex in front of each other, but Sara held out the whole afternoon and didn't kiss me until we were safely on the bus in the presence of another new batch of strangers.

Emy's house hadn't been as bad as I expected. We'd had snacks and the movie went by quick, and it was fun despite the lack of extensive conversation, but I was glad to be going home. I was wet just at the thought of being alone with Sara finally, and her lips on mine had no intention of helping me calm down. I could just imagine the stares on the bus. Two teenage girls shamelessly exploiting their sexuality in a moving vehicle in the middle of the evening at rush hour when the bus was packed full of people riding home from work. And we didn't even care that they saw. What they saw, two young lesbians kissing, was not as taboo as what it actually was, and their ignorance to what was going on was what made us okay with it.

Our lips were off each other's long enough to get into the house and past our mom who offered us dinner. We quickly told her we ate at Emy's and rushed off to Sara's room for what we'd been waiting to do all day. I'd gone all morning and all day and all afternoon without her, and I wasn't letting her go for the rest of the night.

The door slammed shut harder than normal because Sara closed it by throwing my body against it. The lock was roughly shoved into place and so was I. Sara pinned me against the door and scraped my bottom lip between her teeth, biting as hard as she could without breaking the skin. It made me melt between her and the slab of wood and assured her that I was all hers to do whatever she pleased to.

She wrapped both her arms tightly around my middle and squeezed me close to her. Her face found its way into the crook of my neck and she started kissing, lightly at first but her lips grew heavier until her tongue and teeth were on me as well. She was probably leaving marks I wouldn't know how to hide at school tomorrow, but I didn't care at the moment. I whimpered and opened up my neck for her to do as much damage as she wanted to me, and just as I was wanting her to bite even harder, her kisses went softer again.

"Maybe I'm biting you so much today because I'm still kind of hungry. Cheese puffs aren't exactly a well-rounded meal. Maybe we should save this later and go downstairs and get something to eat."

"Oh my god fuck no," I said aloud rather than thought. She was not going to leave me hanging even longer for some fucking dinner. "If you want something to eat, eat this," I told her, pushing her down until she was forced to fall on her knees, her face in front of my crotch.

If she insisted on stopping now I would actually consider turning my strength around on her and challenging her for dominance to force her to stay in the bedroom. But instead of getting mad she just looked up at me, the smirk in her eyes this time, like she was proud I'd stood up for myself and told her what I wanted. My reward for being assertive was the sound of my zipper being pulled down.

She pulled my pants down and exposed me to her, and I felt that was a good enough sign that she would stay in the room and wait to eat until she'd eaten me. Still, for good measure, I hoisted a leg over her shoulder, locking her in place. Her arm rested around my thigh and the other dug into my hip bone, grounding me so I wouldn't lose my balance as she leaned forward to give a lick to my slit.

I didn't even want to know how wet I was. I'd been sitting in juices all day, and my body breathed a sigh of relief in the form of moans as Sara finally did something about it. I could hear her lapping away at me, but I didn't bother to watch. Instead I threw my head back against the door, closed my eyes, and enjoyed the feeling of the tip of her tongue circling my clit and making all the blood in my body flow to that one small bundle of nerves.

My legs clenched around Sara as she hit all the right spots, and I could feel her shoulders tense beneath me under the strain of holding me up. "Let's go to the bed," she said, swinging my leg over her shoulder to free her from the cage of my thighs.

She stood to undress, and I couldn't be bothered to help. I barely had enough motivation to tear my shirt and bra off before jumping onto Sara's familiar sheets and letting that smell of her envelope me and stimulate my senses like it always did. I was in no mood to waste time, and I wished Sara would undress faster. I enjoyed watching her take her clothes off though, liked seeing the way her breasts burst from her bra and the emergence of her mound from beneath her underwear. It turned me on, and I spread my legs farther for her, readying myself and letting the juices flow out of me.

Sara's mouth was back on me, trying to catch the cum before it dripped onto her sheets (though I liked to image she liked sleeping in the mess we made). She sucked my clit into her mouth and dipped her tongue into my core, and I couldn't stop the way I bucked into her and fucked her face. Her hand pushed down against my hip to steady me, and when I tried to control my humping, she let it stray to my breast, pinching a nipple at the same time she sucked hard on my clit. It was a lovely pressure that I felt everywhere and when she released her hold on both sensitive buds at once, I felt sparks shoot out from both areas.

"Grab both of my tits," I told her, wondering what the feeling would be like with both nipples pinched and tugged.

"Kinda busy," she mumbled, face full of pussy, and I didn't know what she meant because if she was talented enough to flick one nipple and my clit at the same time, then she could multi-task enough to do two.

I opened my eyes for once to see what she meant, and I realized her other hand was indeed busy. The fingers in her left hand were buried beneath the swollen folds of her own pussy, fucking herself as she fucked me.

I tried as hard as I could to keep my eyes open, to watch her fingers disappear inside herself and reemerge covered in cum only to vanish back inside of her. I would be way too self-conscious to masturbate in front of someone like that, yet Sara had done it as an afterthought. She was so confident and sexy and sure of herself and her body, and I loved that about her. It turned me on to no end. I rode her tongue even harder than before, needing to show her how feral and aroused she made me. She responded by adding a third finger into her cunt and thrusting even harder to match me.

My eyes slowly fell, then turned to mere slits. I watched Sara touch herself as long as I could, but when my orgasm hit me and my walls contracted against her tongue, I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. My gaze flew to the ceiling then to my eyelids, and I rode out my orgasm with the crown of my head against the pillow and my back arched.

Sara's groaning against my clit told me she was cumming too, but quieter than me through the muffling. I watched her three fingers be squeezed inside of her as she orgasmed, then be pulled out to leave her gaping and empty and her hands dripping.

Before cleaning herself she had to clean me too. Two of the fingers that had been inside of her entered my cunt easily and scooped as much of my juices out of me as they could. She used only two of the fingers instead of all three on purpose because she had never had that many fingers inside of me before. "You can use all three," I told her, wanting to feel what it was like.

She hesitated, then followed my permission, slipping the third finger inside without much issue. I couldn't take a fourth, but being as wet as I was from cumming, three wasn't as big of a stretch as I always thought it would be.

She was only inside of me long enough to coat her fingers and leave some of her own cum glued against my walls, and she pulled out of me slowly to gain her hand and her treat back. She licked all three of her fingers at once, stuffing the digits into the inside of her cheek. She looked like a chipmunk as she cleaned herself up. But a sexy chipmunk.

When she was almost all the way cleaned, she offered me her hand, giving me the very last taste of both of us. I accepted it gratefully and ran the length of each one of her fingers with my tongue.

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore," Sara said. "You just gave me plenty to eat."


	9. Chapter 9

For the first time in a week I actually woke up to my alarm clock. I had it set every day, but usually Sara stumbled into my room before it was set to go off and woke me up with something between either kisses or sex. It actually surprised me so much that she wasn't the first of the two of us awake that I was fairly certain for a brief moment in my half-conscious state that she had died in her sleep.

My instinct was to check up on her, and it was reliving to find that she was in fact still alive. Her alarm clock was on the floor (probably from a desperate attempt to hit the snooze button gone wrong), and her eyes were closed in late slumber. Her mouth was wide open and her hand was shoved behind her head awkwardly like someone was holding it there to make her beg for mercy, and when she snored I almost bust out laughing and woke her up that way. She looked ridiculous. Or I thought she did until my eyes traveled lower.

The blanket was only on one side of her body, kicked off in an awkward attempt at some point during the night to achieve a balance of warmth and coolness. Her shirt rode up around her hip, showing her belly button, and I watched as her abs rose and fell with her slow, deep breaths. She was wearing panties, which was a rare occurrence for her. Judging by the pile of dirty clothes on the floor she hadn't gotten around to doing laundry in a while and had run out of clean boxers and boy shorts. While I loved the way the boyish style of boxers clung to her hips and made her look like a fit teenage boy, the feminine clinging of her panties was also incredibly appealing. They didn't hide any of her thighs, and her bikini line, that crevice where her leg met her center, was like eye candy to me. I didn't know how long I stared, but it was definitely long enough to give me a good look and want more.

I was going to wake my sister up the way she woke me up every morning, and that meant I couldn't be loud if my touch was the thing I wanted her to wake to. I crept to the bed slowly and tried to pretend my body was light as a feather as I crawled atop the mattress with her. Her snoring was louder than any movements I was making, and it was a good over up.

I decided to start my rousing slowly, touching her shirt first instead of her skin and pulling it up far enough to see that she wasn't wearing a bra. I admired the way her breasts were still plump despite being flattened by her laying on her back, and her nipples looked even pinker than usual in the early morning light shining through the window. My fingers itched to touch her smooth skin, but I wanted her to wake up to something more pleasurable than a simple fondling.

The downside to Sara's panties were that they weren't as loose against her body as boxers and they didn't have a slit I could slide my hand inside of. But they were easier to bypass without being pulled down or taken off completely. All it took was one finger to hook into the side of her crotch and pull the cotton to the side to reveal her. She wasn't wet, and I didn't expect her to be, but her pussy was just as beautiful when it wasn't soaked and swollen.

But sexy when dry or not, I wanted her wet for me, and I knew I had to get her that way myself. I sucked on my lips, coated my tongue in saliva, and went in for a broad lick across the length of her pussy, giving it its first taste of slickness for the day (and I planned to make Sara wet more than once over the next twenty-four hours we spent together). After a few licks, her body started to respond to me, her clit perked up, and her core acquired a small amount of its own dampness.

I kept my eyes locked on hers as I licked her, looking for signs of consciousness in her face. Her eyes were still closed, but her thighs twitched around my head, and I knew she was feeling what I was doing to her. I circled my tongue across her clit faster, watching the subtle changes in her facial features. Her mouth opened further and her nose scrunched like someone was tickling her face with a feather.

She was growing wetter by the minute and it allowed me to swirl my tongue inside of her, slurp up her juices like they were my breakfast, and tongue fuck her to the point that I could hear her moaning. She obviously still wasn't awake, and I could only imagine what was going on in that unconscious head of hers, but I bet the reality of the situation was something she'd appreciate even more than her dream world pleasure when she woke up.

When she finally did wake up and notice someone was actually physically touching her, I wanted to blow her mind with bliss. I lapped at her core, curling my tongue in the right spots and sucking her folds into my mouth. My thumb stroked roughly at her clit, and I could feel Sara's walls start to clench around me very few moments. Then her contractions came faster and harder, and the strangled cry from that came from her throat when she came was what woke her up in the end, wide eyed and gasping for breath.

I slowed my movements as she rode out her orgasm and looked between her legs to see what was going on. My licks and strokes eased up and became gentler so she would see that her sudden arousal was a good thing and that she wasn't being attacked or murdered in her sleep.

"Shit. Tegan. Fuck." She sat up on both elbows, but one collapsed beneath her, leaving her propped up on one arm in her groggy, weak state. "Whoa," she said, blinking the sleep from her eyes. "I think I had a dream about you, Tee. Except I don't think it was a dream." Her sleepy voice was rough, not like gravel but softer like neon colored pebbles at the bottom of a fish tank. It was pretty in its own quirky way.

"Mornin'," I greeted, travelling up her body to give her a kiss and a taste of herself on my tongue. "Here, I made you breakfast in bed, too." I touched my thumb to her lips, and she obediently took the digit into her mouth.

"That tastes like me. I think _I_ made that."

"Technicalities. I still helped." I kissed her again to shut her up, and she gratefully kissed back. I was glad I'd gotten a chance to repay her for last night when she took care of me _and_ herself and I just immediately went back to my room and passed out after orgasm.

My inner clock told me I needed to look at a real clock, but that was a problem when I remembered Sara's alarm was on the floor and not on the bedside table where it should be. I figured it was late and we needed to get moving. "How come you slept in today?" I asked her. "You always wake me up."

"I'm never going to wake you up again if it means you'll come wake me up like this every morning. Now I know what it's like to be you. How come I have to top all the time?"

I blushed. I did have it pretty good. "You don't top all the time," I told her, though more often than not she did. And I liked that. I knew she did too, and I knew she was teasing me. Sara wasn't very good at submitting, and I didn't think she could force herself to if she tried.

"Yeah, I do, but I like it. Emy kept me up late. She called me to blab about some stupid test she wasn't ready for instead of spending her time actually studying it." She groaned at the memory and her head hit the pillow like she wanted to go back to sleep.

"Sucks for you," I told her. "I slept like a baby."

"Fuck you," she mumbled, face suffocated into the pillow.

"You can do that later," I said slyly. "Right now we have to get up." I ripped the pillow from her face and tossed it onto the floor with her alarm. Sara didn't appreciate the motion, but she managed to get herself up anyway.

I thought Sara might fall asleep on my shoulder before class even started, and I wouldn't mind except we did have a test today that I'd completely forgotten about and hadn't studied for. Not that I particularly cared about that either. I'd do decent enough to pass, and that's all that mattered to me. Sara would too. If she was conscious for it.

But Emy was still freaking out about it despite her night of preparation. And who did she freak out to before class? Sara. She stole a desk beside her and rambled on and on about how she hadn't paid enough attention and hadn't studied enough and the sheer amount of annoyance was probably the only thing keeping Sara awake at this point. I tuned Emy out about as soon as she started talking to us, but Sara wasn't so fortunate. Emy expected her to keep up with the conversation whereas she barely recognized that I existed. Like usual. I could tell Sara was getting fed up, though, and really just wanted to nap.

"Where's my replacement?" she joked, noting that Sarah was nowhere to be found when usually her and Emy were an inseparable pair, like Siamese twins or something.

"She woke up late because she was up all night studying. She said she might not make it. If she does she's going to be late." Sarah's lack of appearance explained why Emy was bothering Sara instead of her girlfriend, but I also wondered if maybe it was an excuse to talk to Sara without having to worry about her partner noticing her flirting with someone else.

"Wow, Sarah really is you replacement, Sar. This Sara slept in late, too," I told Emy, trying to enter myself into the conversation and save Sara as much hassle as I could.

"I just hope she makes it in time and doesn't fail," Emy said, biting her lip, though I could tell she cared more about her own grade than Sarah's.

The test started without any sign of Sarah, and for the first five minutes of class Emy watched the door intently waiting for her to come in. I kept my eyes on my own test, except for when I looked over to Sara to make sure she was awake and working and not drooling all over her paper. I hoped we both got done fast so we could turn the test in and spend the rest of our time whispering. Though Emy would probably talk to us in that case and babble on more about which answers she got and which questions she didn't know. After that thought I just wanted the whole class to end so I could get rid of Emy and finally be alone with Sara so we could talk about whatever the fuck we wanted in privacy.

Just when both Emy and I thought Sarah wasn't going to show up, she did. Amazingly the teacher actually let her in the class and let her start her test late, though he was pretty firm about not giving her any extra time since her tardiness was her own fault.

Immediately Sarah scoured the room for Emy. When she found her, she also found that there were no free desks around her girlfriend and her face fell. She gestured for Emy to join her at a different row of free desks so they could sit together, but Emy didn't move (probably because we weren't exactly allowed to do that, especially in the middle of a test) and the teacher made Sarah take her seat before she could convince Emy to break the rules.

Sarah looked really disappointed, but she worked on her test like the rest of us and got over it. As soon as the bell rang, though, the couple was reunited and Emy was out of our hair, leaving Sara and I finally alone like we wanted to be. I'd bombed the test, but not that bad. Sara told me she'd copied off my paper, so I expected she'd done as equally bad as me. Emy had mentioned before class ended that she'd exaggerated her fear and did a lot better than she thought she would. She thanked Sara for putting up with her anxiety and gave her a lingering hug that lasted a little too long. Then she tried to hug me too to cover it up, as if I'd helped her just as much as Sara.

Emy quickly ran off with Sarah after class, but I hoped the fact that we'd hung out with Emy once at her house in the last week didn't give her the idea that we were all best friends forever who would spend every moment of time together like some clique. I shouldn't have worried about it, though because it wasn't like that before Sara and I got attached to each other. And I was sure Sarah didn't want that either. Part of me hoped she would hoard Emy to herself like I wanted to hoard Sara and Sara wanted to hoard me, though my pull with Sara was different than Sarah's with Emy. Just because Emy and Sarah were ignoring the world because they had feelings for each other, didn't mean that Sara and I weren't doing the same thing with our lust for each other. They were that annoying couple that spent too much time together, and we were those annoying friends who thought they were too good for anyone else.

But I didn't really care. No one was as awesome as Sara. Why would I want to spend my time doing something other than what I wanted to be doing? I didn't deserve to be unhappy. I could cling to Sara as long as she wanted to cling to me, and if I found something better than having sex with my sister, then I would do it. But I hadn't found that thing yet.

I took my sister into that bathroom and gave her a huge kiss on the lips behind the cover of a stall. It had been too long, a whole hour or two since I'd gotten to feel her tongue on mine. She was clearly craving the kiss just as much as I had.

"You know, I hate having friends," I told her.

She chuckled. "Emy bothering you?"

"Every time she hits on you, it means I can't. We have to hide the fact that we're having sex with each other too much already. When she's around I can't even whisper dirty things in your ear." I reached my head to the side to give a quick bite to the cartilage around her ear lobe. She smiled and relaxed even further under the closeness of my body.

"Yeah, but you can still hit on me in public restrooms and in our house whenever we're home. It's a small price to pay for the whole school not knowing about The Incestuous Lesbian Quin Twins. Not to mention that would get us expelled or sent to the loony bin. I don't think Mom would approve of us fucking, and we'd never get a moment of free time alone ever again. So if talking to Emy sometimes is what prevents all that, you'll just have to deal with it." She reinforced her theory with a kiss, and I had to admit she was right.

I shrugged and kissed her again, letting my tongue slip past the plump of her lips and explore the roof of her mouth and the equal silkiness of her own tongue. We battled for a few moments, the slickness of our mouths mimicking the slickness between my thighs, and I didn't realize how much time had passed until the bell rang.

Sara pulled back and her eyes were wide and her pupils were dilated. I knew I turned her on as much as she turned me on. "You're looking a lot more lively and awake," I said, placing the palm of my hand on her stomach just above her mound, insinuating that I wanted to take things farther with her.

She pulled my hand away and tucked it back at my side. "Yeah, and I'm going to look a lot livelier after I run to my next class!"

She unhooked the lock in record time and dashed out of the bathroom with a smile on her face, knowing that she had teased me and tricked me._Later_, I promised myself before heading off to class, inevitably tardy.


End file.
